My New Empire
by JediMindTrick
Summary: What would happen to the Star Wars Universe if the duel on Mustafar turned out much differently? Check out this postROTS megaAU to find out.


**My New Empire**

Chapter 1

The planet Mustafar. Hell on earth. Literally.

And as he walks down the ramp of the Naboo cruiser piloted by the droid C-3PO, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi finds himself looking into the eyes of the devil himself.

On the ground lies Padme Amidala Skywalker, who moments ago had not only the air choked out of her lungs, but the spirit from her body as well.

Above her unconscious body stands the man she once called her friend, her lover, her husband – Anakin Skywalker.

But Anakin Skywalker died a long time ago, and now the Dark Lord of the Sith known as Darth Vader possessed the body of the once great Jedi Knight.

"You turned her against me!" Vader screamed, his voice filled with a pain no one should ever experience.

"You have done that yourself," Obi-Wan replied with authority, and although he knew his former apprentice was wrong, he could not help but feel a huge responsibility for the dark events that had transpired recently.

Vader paced back and forth as he stared down his former master. With each step he could feel the hate swelling within him. "You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that." Taking his cloak off, Obi-Wan readied his mind and his body for whatever lied ahead. "You have allowed this Dark Lord to twist you mind. Until now…until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

The two great warriors began to circle each other on the landing platform, sizing each other up. Once these two men were the closest of friends, brothers even, and now the two mortal enemies found themselves wondering if they could truly fight and kill the other.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-Wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do."

Obi-Wan stood overtop Padme, and as Vader turned his back, Obi-Wan kneeled down and placed his fingers on her neck. She still had a pulse. Barely.

"I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire!"

The Jedi Master could not believe the words coming out of the mouth of his once beloved padawan. _"Your new Empire?"_

"Don't make me kill you. Obi-Wan, it does not have to be this way. We could destroy Palpatine and together, we could rule the Empire as we see fit."

"Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic – to democracy!"

"If you're not with me…than you're my enemy," Vader replied with almost no emotion, showing any feelings he once bore for Obi-Wan were now gone.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Obi-Wan noted as he drew his lightsaber from his belt. "I will do what I must."

"You will try."

Vader jumped high in the air, lightsaber blazing, and Obi-Wan ignited his saber just in time to meet the barrage of attacks the Sith Lord was already dishing out. Indeed, Obi-Wan had taught Anakin well, and now he finds himself wishing he hadn't.

The two sapphire blades were being swung with such ferocity that a wind current was actually being created around the swordsmen. Obi-Wan swung high, Vader ducked low, and as he did, he drew upon the Dark Side to push the Jedi five meters back.

As Obi-Wan landed on his spine, he immediately rolled to the left, and then to the right, dodging the blue flash of light that was bearing down upon him. Vader was more powerful than even he had imagined.

"You should know, Obi-Wan, the only way to defeat a Sith is to use your own hatred."

"I will never give in to hate as you have, Anakin. You should know _that_. Besides, perhaps you have forgotten the run-in I had with a Sith on Naboo all those years ago."

The duel had moved inside the main complex, lightsabers clashing all the while. Both fighters were already extremely exhausted, but showing any sign of fatigue would surely lead to death. So they both relied on the Force to give them strength, but while Obi-Wan stayed in the light, Darth Vader fully immersed himself into the dark side of the Force.

"I do remember that, my master. As I recall, while a young slave boy destroyed the droid control ship, a Jedi Knight let his Master die right before his eyes."

"There was nothing I could have done, Anakin!"

"But I guess you've gotten used to being a failure. First, you let Qui-Gon die, and then you let the entire Jedi Order be destroyed. And now," Vader said with a mocking smile, "now you've gone and let your precious padawan become the greatest Sith ever to live."

All at once, the guilt within Obi-Wan billowed out like the lava bursting out of one of Mustafar's many volcanoes, and as it did, Obi-Wan felt his soul implode like a star whose light would never again be seen in the universe.

"You sick, twisted freak!" Obi-Wan yelled as he attacked Vader with a fury that took his former apprentice off guard. The Jedi Knight did not even realize his speed and strength were being fueled by none other than his own anger. The death of Qui-Gon Jinn was a wound that never healed within Obi-Wan, and now it had been ripped wide open.

While contending with his most formidable foe, Darth Vader noticed something. He had hit a nerve, which is exactly what he wanted. He further observed that Obi-Wan's slashes no longer seemed to be aimed at him, but rather, some ghost.

Seeing the distraction in the eyes of the Jedi, Vader seized the moment, hoping to end the conflict right there. Obi-Wan swung right at his neck, but Vader rolled back, narrowly missing the blade. As Obi-Wan turned back around, Vader grabbed his neck with his right hand, and grabbed his saber arm with his left.

Vader pushed down on Obi-Wan, and as he did, he forced Obi-Wan's own lightsaber upon him. As Obi-Wan tried to muster any strength he had left, he looked into the eyes of Darth Vader and thought to himself, _No, not like this. I will not die at the hands of this madman._

Just before he would fall to the ground and succumb to his own blade, Obi-Wan found the energy he needed to kick Vader right over his head. The Jedi Master stood up only to be kicked back down by the Sith Lord, which sent his lightsaber flying. Obi-Wan returned the favor by giving a strong roundhouse kick right back to Vader, making his lightsaber flee from his grip as well.

Obi-Wan walked over to Vader who was on his back, and he used the Force to grab his lightsaber, which was lying on the ground some three meters away. Obi-Wan ignited the blade, raised it high in the air, but as he swung down, Vader too called on the Force, reached his own saber, and ignited it in time to block the slash that surely would have ended his life.

"Too slow again, my master. Or perhaps you are too much of a coward to kill me."

"If I could end all this suffering right now, trust me I would." Obi-Wan pressed his blade down onto Vader's, hoping that one of the swords would do the job. "For all your crimes against the Jedi Order and the Republic, you do not deserve to live."

The Sith warrior felt the dark side rush like a tidal wave throughout his entire body. When it reached his fingertips, Vader released it as a concentrated ball of kinetic energy and Obi-Wan was sent soaring across the room.

"Don't be such a hypocrite, Obi-Wan," Vader said as he walked over to engage his enemy once more. "You speak as if you've never betrayed the Order."

Obi-Wan returned to his feet, and extended his lightsaber, ready for yet another volley. "What in the name of the Force are you talking about now, Anakin?"

The eyes of the two former brothers met and remained locked as they circled each other right outside the main control room.

"I'm not some stupid kid you can feed your lies to anymore. Long before I fell in love with Padme, you committed a crime of passion with no less severity."

"Please, Anakin. You can't be serious." But he was serious, and Obi-Wan knew it.

"When Siri died, I'm sure you hoped your dirty little secret would die with her. I'm sorry, Master. I'm afraid I'm going to have to let the entire universe you broke your Vows to the Jedi Order. You had the audacity to love."

"How dare you!"

Obi-Wan's rage flared as he drove Vader into the control room. The lightsabers were being swung so fast, the warriors became enveloped in what seemed to nothing more than a blue blur.

With neither gaining the upper hand, Obi-Wan and Darth Vader simultaneously drew back and attempted to Force push the other, but when they did, all they did was repel the other's attempt. Like two magnets of the same polarity, as they tried harder, the force they felt being pushed back against themselves became so strong that both men went flying across the room.

Darth Vader was no longer even human. He was now but a mere conduit of pure, unadulterated dark side energy. Vader used that energy to jump clear across the chamber, and again slammed his sword down upon Obi-Wan's. The duel went on furiously, and one of Vader's many slashes cut into a control panel, shorting the system and turning off all the safety interlocks the Mustafarians had put in place to protect themselves from the molten lava outside.

It was now the ultimate battle of good versus evil, light versus dark, or maybe, just maybe…it wasn't. As they grappled, Vader gave a grin that would make even Emperor Palpatine proud.

"I can feel the anger in you, Obi-Wan. Why don't you just use it?"

"Because, Darth," Obi-Wan said as he kicked Vader square in the chin, "that would make me no better than you."

Vader stumbled backwards, and they found themselves dueling on a large observation platform. Lava shot up and came down like a geyser behind them. Molten rock poured down like rain all around them. The heat became unbearable.

When lava rushed down onto the platform, the metal melted almost on impact, and the platform became separated from the rest of the structure, falling to the river of lava below.

Obi-Wan and Vader held on for dear life as their walkway became a towering inferno. Obi-Wan climbed higher, attempting to reach a safe point, but none was to be had. As he desperately tried to hold on, he also found himself fending off lightsaber attacks from Vader who was right below him.

Glancing over his shoulder, Obi-Wan felt a rush of fear strike him as he noticed the river was coming to an abrupt end in the form of a giant waterfall. Immediately he leaped onto a rope which once supported the platform. As he swung back down, he lunged at Vader with his saber but his shot was easily blocked by the Sith. Still knowing he was in dire straits, Obi-Wan spotted a floating platform on the river below, and used the Force to propel all the way over to it.

The Jedi breathed a sigh of relief as he watched the platform go over the waterfall, but felt a sudden sense of dread as he noticed a blue blade running down the length of the structure. Vader called upon the dark side to give his legs the raw energy they needed to allow him to jump from the platform all the way onto a droid worker, which was drifting down the river close to Obi-Wan.

_By the Force_, Obi-Wan thought, _will he ever die?_

Vader twirled his lightsaber as if he were taunting Obi-Wan, and the two engaged each other once again. Any ordinary person would have given up long before now, but Obi-Wan Kenobi and the man once known as Anakin Skywalker were anything but ordinary.

When a small break in the fighting presented itself, Obi-Wan disappointedly said, "I have failed you Anakin. I have failed you."

Vader's eyes turned bright yellow – a trait common to all Sith when they became enraged. "I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over."

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!"

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!"

"Well then, you are lost!"

The two readied themselves for battle, and Vader calmly stated, "This is the end for you, my master."

Vader jumped onto the wreckage upon which Obi-Wan was standing, and for the final time the two sabers clashed, but there could never be a victor this way. After all, how can one truly best himself? Seeing an impending stalemate, Obi-Wan jumped off the platform and onto a beach made of charred rock beside the river. He looked down upon the shell of the man he once called "friend."

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power!"

"Don't try it."

Although the Dark Side may not be stronger, it is no doubt equal to the Light Side of the Force. Pausing for a moment to regain his focus, Darth Vader channeled the Dark Side so it saturated every cell in his body. Vader hurled himself off the debris and as he flew over Obi-Wan, he used the Force to pull the lightsaber right out of Obi-Wan's hand. Obi-Wan turned around to face Vader, and as he was landing, Vader slashed both swords upward to cut both arms off Obi-Wan's body.

Obi-Wan looked down to see his own arms fall to the ground. Knowing he had been beaten, he fell to his knees. Vader held both lightsabers across his neck, the same as he did to Count Dooku.

The Jedi Master did not know which pain was worse – the physical pain or the pain he felt deep within his soul. A single tear ran down his face.

"You were the Chosen One! It was said you would destroy the Sith - not join them! Bring balance to the Force - not leave it in darkness!"

Wanting to end his former master's life right then, Vader replied, "I hate you!"

"You were my brother Anakin. I loved you."

His fists grasping the sabers even harder, Vader retorted, "Love is a myth, Obi-Wan. You helped prove that to me. How does it feel to die at the hands of your own apprentice?"

Obi-Wan looked to the ground, and back up at the Dark Lord, "It would seem the circle is now complete. When I left you on Coruscant, you were but a learner, and now," he looked down, shaking his head, "now, you are the Master."

"What?"

_Just because you are a Jedi_, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon once said, _that does not mean you always have to be the hero. Remember, always do what you must so that you may live to fight another day._

"If you would spare my life, Lord Vader, it shall be forevermore be yours to do with as you please."

"So be it," Vader smirked. He closed his eyes, thought for a moment, and as he opened his eyes, he looked down to Obi-Wan and smiled immensely, knowing he had finally surpassed his former master. "Darth Benn…rise."

Chapter 2

"Emergency code 907. Senator Organa, do you copy?"

Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in the cockpit of Darth Vader's starfighter on the planet Mustafar, severely injured due to the defeat he suffered only minutes ago at the hands of none other than his own former apprentice.

A small holograph of Senator Bail Organa appeared on the ship's mini-projector.

"General Kenobi, my goodness! What's happened?"

"I'm afraid I have become unarmed in every sense of the word, Senator. I require medical assistance immediately."

"It will be done. And what of Senator Amidala? Is she okay?"

"Regrettably, Darth Vader managed to escape with her and the droids aboard her starship."

"Well then, if the situation could have gotten any worse, I believe it just did."

"I agree."

"We will send a vessel to pick you up right away, Master Kenobi."

"No, it's not necessary. I am happy to say, with the Force as my ally, arms are not necessary to fly. If you would just give me your coordinates."

"Of course."

Drawing upon the Force in a manner that could only be described as masterful, Obi-Wan Kenobi managed to operate with ease every aspect of the Jedi starfighter, from the control stick to punching in the hyperspace coordinates of Polis Massa, the small planetoid where Master Yoda and Senator Organa were hiding for the moment.

The only disadvantage to being a Jedi Master is that it takes so little effort to manipulate the physical world that he has plenty of time to think as well and thinking too much, Obi-Wan once discerned, could be highly detrimental to one's health.

_What have I done? I may have found the only way to live another day, but at what cost? And Master Yoda, what would he think? If there was any Jedi Order left to kick me out of, he would surely do so at the earliest possible moment. I have no choice. I cannot allow him to find out about this…Darth Benn façade._

On board Senator Amidala's Naboo starship, Padme awoke and squinted her eyes to see the last person in the world she thought would be by her side.

"Ani?"

"Yes, Padme. I'm here."

Luckily for Vader, the yellow hue had finally receded from his pupils, or Padme would have assuredly been scared into a coma from which should probably would never have awakened.

"Are you alright?"

Rubbing her forehead, Vader did the best he could to keep his wife calm after what they had just been through together.

"Yes, and so are you now. We finally have everything we ever dreamed of." Vader looked down momentarily, and back up to Padme, the smile quickly washing off his face. "And Padme…I'm-"

"Sorry," was the word Vader was looking for, but before he could say it, Padme fell asleep once more due to the intense strain that had been placed on her body. Looking at the one he loved lying unconscious due to his own actions, Vader realized the futility of using a word so meaningless and shallow as "sorry." "Sorry" could not make up for what he had done to Obi-Wan and the rest of the Jedi; it couldn't reverse time and stop him from choking his own wife who was carrying his own flesh and blood; and it certainly couldn't change the fact that he had to sell his soul to the devil in order to save the object of his lust.

But he made a mental note to tell Padme he was sorry just as soon as she had the baby.

Bail Organa stood on the Polis Massa landing platform to watch Obi-Wan land the starfighter better than most people could have done with both arms at their disposal, but as soon as the cockpit raised, Obi-Wan collapsed from complete mental and physical exhaustion.

Watching his good friend fall to the durasteel deck, Bail called out, "Get him to the medical facility immediately!" Half a dozen of the small humanoids known as the Polis Massans picked up the wounded warrior, and quickly got him onto an operating table.

Fighting to stay conscious, Obi-Wan looked out of the operating room window to see a Polis Massan surgeon speaking with Master Yoda and Senator Organa. After rubbing his chin and nodding, Bail opened the door and entered the room, placing his hand on Obi-Wan's chest.

"How are you doing, old friend?"

Obi-Wan looked down to where his arms should have been and smiled, "Well, I've been better."

Bail laughed in order to try to hide his own worry that he had for the Jedi Master. "Don't worry – you'll soon be as good as new."

"Unfortunately Senator, I don't think that'll ever be possible again."

"I understand, but the Polis Massans did want a favor from you."

"They have been kind enough to give me a hand…or two. So of course, name it."

The Senator walked over to the side of the room and crossed his arms while never taking his eye off his fallen comrade.

"The Polis Massans have traveled to Kamino frequently lately. They have been studying the cloning process quite extensively, and they have acquired some of the original host DNA that the Kaminoans used for the GAR. With that, they have grown every single organ and body part possible….They have requested to attach one of the cloned arms to your body."

Obi-Wan laughed. "So I will sporting the arm of the man who once tried to kill me then?"

Bail grinned, ever appreciative of Obi-Wan's omnipresent optimism. "In a sense, yes. Your right arm will be completely biological, while your left will be cybernetic much like Anakin's." Bail looked at Obi-Wan and realized he may have touched on a very sore subject. "I'm, I'm sorry."

"No, it's quite alright, Senator." _One arm like a bounty hunter, and the other, a Sith. This deal is getting worse all the time._ "I suppose beggars can't be choosers. Let's do it."

Thunder rolled over the skies of Coruscant. Some said it had been raining ever since the fall of the Republic, but never aloud. Ever since Chancellor Palpatine became Emperor, fear had made a permanent home for itself in the hearts of every man, woman, and child. Implying that somehow the Empire might be responsible for the bad weather was a guaranteed trip to the Spice Mines of Kessel. Or so people thought at least.

Inside a sophisticated medical facility, Padme Amidala Skywalker lied on a cold slab of thick durasteel. Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader, along with the highly polished droids, C-3PO and R2-D2, peered into the dark, dreary operating room as medical droids tended to the fading patient.

As the 2-1B surgical droid continued to work on Padme, one of the multi-limbed FX-9 droids came out of the surgery to give a report to the onlookers.

Vader looked at the droid with great concern and confusion as it gave a series of low keyed bleeps.

"Threepio, what did he say?"

The droid hesitated, worrying that the words that came out of his voice synthesizer might lead to an early disintegration.

"Tell me now!"

"I'm sorry, Lord Vader. He says that medically, she's perfectly healthy, but for reasons they cannot explain, we're…losing her."

Vader swallowed, hardly able to speak. "She's dying?"

C-3PO listened to the FX-9, and turned back to Vader. "They don't know why, she's lost the will to live. He indicates that they need to operate quickly if they are to save the babies."

The Emperor turned his head and gave a slight grin. "Babies?"

The protocol droid faced both of the Sith Lords. "She's carrying twins."

Darth Vader rushed in to help Padme deliver the babies. He had not come this far to lose everything now. 2-1B had already begun to induce the labor, and Padme began to scream frantically.

"Anakin, I'm so scared."

"Don't be, honey. Everything will be fine. Save your energy, please."

With a few more screams and a little more pushing, the first Skywalker child came into the world. 2-1B carefully handed the baby to Vader, whose face lit up like a holiday festival.

"It's a boy," Vader said proudly.

Padme took one look at the beautiful boy who had his daddy's eyes and said, "Luke."

The second child came out with almost no effort by her a mother, a sign that she would have a fierce determination from that day forward.

Vader showed the baby to Padme. "It's a girl."

"Leia."

In no time, the Skywalker family had doubled in size, and the four of them embraced in a huge family hug. Emperor Palpatine watched with disgust, but marveled in the possibilities.

Padme held onto Vader's hand, and looked deep in his eyes. "There's still good in you, I know, there's still…"

Padme Amidala Skywalker, former Queen and Senator of Naboo, died with her family by her side. The massive strain placed on her body from the events on Mustafar, coupled with the thought that she had lost her true husband, proved to be too much for the young woman.

Darth Vader was speechless. It was not supposed to happen like this. He became a Sith and killed all those Jedi only to save her, and she still died. Once more, his eyes glowed bright yellow, and his rage caused every single medical droid in the room to explode. The babies began to cry, almost as if they knew their mommy was gone.

Gently, Vader placed them in the cradle which was right next to Padme's body. The Sith Lord busted out of the operating room and charged his master.

"I'm…sorry, Lord Vader."

"Bull." Vader grabbed the Emperor by the collar of his cloak, and pulled him to within inches of his own face. "You said she would live."

"I said we would try together, but unfortunately, that secret died with Darth Plagueis."

"You lie. He was your master, wasn't he?" Vader shook Sidious. "Wasn't he?"

"You are wise beyond your years, my young apprentice. He was, indeed."

Vader ignited his lightsaber and held it to the Emperor's neck.

"Well, I hope for your sake you learned that secret before you killed him."

Darth Sidious felt great pleasure in the fact that his apprentice was becoming a powerful Sith already. "I will do what I can, my friend."

Emperor Palpatine slowly walked into the OR, placed his hand on Padme's forehead, took a deep breath, and closed his eyes. For what seemed like an eternity, neither one moved at all.

Padme Amidala Skywalker, former Queen and Senator of Naboo, died with her family by her side…and ten standard minutes later, she was brought back to life by Darth Sidious.

Chapter 3

Corellian philosopher Grant Wixin, in his famous book _Progressing to Nothingness_, once made the observation, "Technology, although responsible for the greatest advances in medicine, entertainment, war, travel, and almost every other facet of society, will ultimately be remembered as but only one thing: Man's Vile Creation, responsible for the end of every civilization from one corner of the universe to the other."

Coruscant, quickly renamed Imperial Center after the fall of the Republic, was the shining example of that fact. Less than three weeks had passed since Darth Vader and the 501st Legion had stormed the Jedi Temple, and in that time, any remembrance of the Jedi and their beloved Temple had been swept off the face of the planet.

For the first few days, Emperor Palpatine ordered that no emergency firespeeder was to attempt to extinguish the structural fire that was gutting the Temple – they were only allowed to put out fires in the surrounding area, so that no further damaged would be caused to Imperial Center by the destruction of the Jedi Temple.

Coruscant fire fighter Deren Nad, veteran of twenty-three years and a beloved husband and father to four beautiful children, learned the hard way that no one disobeys the Emperor. The morning after the "Jedi Revolt," Deren Nad was standing by the Temple just watching it burn – which already drove him crazy – when he heard hellish screams coming from the second level of the building. Using a pair of electrobinoculars, he zoomed in to witness a young Jedi, a padawan of maybe thirteen, trying to escape from one of the reinforced duraglass windows.

The experienced fire fighter knew that would never work, so he proceeded to charge into the building, only to be shot ten times in the back by the platoon of stormtroopers – as the clone troopers were now called – who were standing sentry outside the complex. Deren Nad's lifeless body rolled down the steps of the Temple, and after a short time and a few phone calls later, his body was placed on display for everyone to see with the words written on his chest, "A Traitor's Fate."

The Temple fire finally died, but not until many great literary works such as _Progressing to Nothingness_ were used as kindling wood. Shortly thereafter, the Emperor ordered every available construction droid to demolish what little remained of the once beautiful building. After the land was completely cleared, work was started on the grand Imperial Palace, which stood right where the Jedi Temple's spires once caressed the Coruscant sky.

Emperor Palpatine's throne room was not yet finished, but was already lavishly decorated – the walls totally covered with artistic scenes of war and triumph, detailing the glorious history of the Sith. Darth Vader passed by the statuesque crimson guards as he entered the royal chambers. As he approached the Emperor, Darth Vader proceeded down to one knee and bowed his head.

"What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Lord Vader, welcome my friend. Rise." Pointing out the door, he added, "Guards, leave us." One left-face, one right-face, and one guard after the other exited the room silently as ordered. "How is Padme?"

"She still remains in bed all day, but she is recovering well…thanks to you. I am sorry, my Master, I did not mean –"

"To draw your saber?" The Emperor smirked, "Oh, but you did, my young apprentice." Vader began to hang his head in shame until his mentor added, "And I would expect no less from a Sith. I had every intention to save her, I was merely testing your determination and will to achieve your goal. You exceeded my every expectation, Lord Vader."

Vader nodded his head and showed great satisfaction, "Thank you, Master."

"Your training as a Sith has made you powerful, and I foresee great things to come of your work as my servant. I have a gift for you, my friend."

"A gift? But you have given me so much already, Lord Sidious."

"Nonsense. The universe is yours for the taking. You deserve no less. I have decided to make you Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet."

"By the Force, thank – thank you, my master!"

"It is nothing. That is not all." The Emperor pushed his decrepit finger down on the comlink located on his chair, "Send in the Captain."

A handsome Imperial Officer in his forties entered the room with perfect military bearing. Standing over two meters tall, the officer gave a prompt bow, and proceeded to stand straighter than the blade of a lightsaber.

"Lord Vader, meet Captain Dodonna. He will be your second in command on board the _Emperor's Will_."

"It is my pleasure to serve you, my lord."

"Thank you, Captain. If you are giving me a Star Destroyer to command, I sense there is work to be done already, Master."

"Your insight serves you well, Lord Vader. The commander of the Seswenna sector, Governor Tarkin, has managed to acquire the plans to a project known only as the Death Star, which the Separatists were planning to use against the Republic."

"What is this Death Star?"

The Emperor took a seat and the sleeves of his cloak draped across the arms of the chair. "A space station with enough firepower to destroy an entire planet at will."

Vader looked at the Emperor with a great amount of disgust. "Who would design such an abomination?"

"An engineer named Bevel Lemelisk."

"Well, we can only be thankful that the Empire now has control of such a technological terror."

"Unfortunately, Governor Tarkin's convoy was attacked by a rogue group while refueling on the planet Bellassa."

Vader began to look very worried. "And the Death Star plans?"

"Unknown. That is why I am sending you there to fix this situation. You will go to Bellassa, free Governor Tarkin, and ensure the plans are once again returned to Imperial hands."

"As you wish, my master." The Sith Lords exchanged bows, and Vader began to walk out of the room.

"Lord Vader," the Dark Lord did an abrupt about-face, "Do not leave Bellassa until every citizen on that planet knows that is unwise to interfere in the affairs of the Empire."

"Yes, Master."

Jedi Masters Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, along with Bail Organa, departed Polis Massa aboard the Senator's Corellian corvette, _Tantive IV_. Inside the conference room, the two Jedi sat a large table discussing the recent events.

"How feel your arms, Master Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan raised his left arm and made a number of fists, "Well, the cybernetic arm is working perfectly fine," and then raised is right arm and shook out his hand, "but Jango's donation still seems to be a bit twitchy. I am however very grateful that I once again have arms _to feel_."

"And your spirit?"

Obi-Wan tilted his head, "What do you mean, Master Yoda?"

"A darkness I feel within you. Deeply troubled you are, are you not?"

_He can't know already!_ Obi-Wan thought as he got out of his chair and began to pace back and forth.

"I know attachment is forbidden, Master, but I cannot help but miss Anakin. What happened to him was…"

"His own doing, it was. The Jedi Code, young Skywalker betrayed many times. Chose the wrong path, he did. Powerful Jedi, he was, but never as dedicated as his master."

"Thank you, Master, but I do not think I deserve such credit," Obi-Wan said as he alternately looked at the palm and the back of his right hand.

The doors made a metallic sound as they opened and Bail entered, looking all too overwhelmed. "Well, my friends, would you like the good news or the bad news first?"

"Compared to what we have already experienced Senator, nothing could be worse."

"Sadly, you are probably right, Master Yoda." The Senator and Obi-Wan both took a seat at the table. "I just heard over HoloNet that the Emperor has given the hero of the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker, the title of Lord Vader." Obi-Wan looked down and shook his head. "In addition, Lord Vader has been made Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet."

"That's just what this universe needs," Obi-Wan said, "but hardly unexpected."

"Mention Senator Amidala, did the report?"

"Actually, it did. It said the Empire was proud to announce that the Supreme Commander and the Senator had recently been married and…"

Obi-Wan leaned forward. "And what, Senator?"

"And are the proud new parents of twins."

"Twins?" Obi-Wan cried.

"Yes. They are named Luke and Leia, and they are reported to be with their mother, who is resting peacefully after recovering from a serious illness."

"Being choked by one's husband is now considered to be an illness?" Obi-Wan pondered. "Times have changed."

"Much graver the situation has become. Allow those children to be raised by a Sith, we cannot."

"I agree," Bail replied. "However, the good news I have for you might be a more pressing issue at the moment. We received a reply to our distress call."

"Another Jedi?" Obi-Wan asked with a great satisfaction.

"Yes, I believe his name was…Olin. Ferus Olin."

"Ferus?"

"Left the Jedi Order, Ferus did a long time ago, Senator."

"He mentioned that in his message, Master Yoda," Bail pushed a button and the picture of a planet appeared on the holo above the table, "but he said he still had connections on Coruscant. Olin is currently helping with a resistance movement on the planet Bellassa, and they have recently captured a high ranking Imperial Official by the name of Tarkin."

"Sure to get Imperial attention, that is."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We have no choice. I will go to Bellassa and try to rescue Ferus before the situation gets any hotter."

"Careful, you must be, Obi-Wan."

"I will. And what will you do, Master Yoda?"

"Into hiding, I must go. Training, I have for myself."

"Training?"

"When ready you are, tell you I will."

"Fair enough. If you'll excuse me, I must get ready to go."

"May the Force be with you, Obi-Wan."

"May the Force be with you, Master Yoda."

Obi-Wan Kenobi returned to his humble, dimly lit chambers, got down to one knee, and energized his holograph projector. An image of Darth Vader appeared.

Raising his head, Obi-Wan said, "Everything is proceeding as planned, Master. I have gained the trust of Yoda and Senator Organa."

"Well done, Lord Benn. Did Master Yoda tell you of his intentions?"

"He mentioned training of some sort, my lord, but he would not tell me of his future whereabouts."

"Very well. Remain vigilant, and all will turn out as it should. I have business to attend to on the planet Bellassa, and when the time is right, I will contact you."

"Yes, Master."

Vader's ghostly image disappeared, and Obi-Wan began to pack his belongings when it finally hit him. _Did he say…Bellassa?_

Chapter 4

_A kick. This all started with a kick. A high kick to the jaw no less. I should have seen it coming. It should have stung, but I didn't even feel it. The Force was already coursing through my veins…or was it just adrenaline? _

All those Jedi. All those Jedi died…because of a simple kick. I could not imagine, going to all the homes of all those who ever loved those Jedi and saying, "I'm sorry, sir, ma'am, your son died because I couldn't see it coming."

The fall was another story. That hurt like the dickens. It knocked the wind out of me for a few moments, so maybe the fall was to blame for this mess. All I could do was watch.

He was so high above me. Not just in the physical sense either. In every manner of being a Jedi, I could never amount to anything close to him. I'm sure he knew that as well, but he never gave up on me. I think maybe he should have.

I finally got the energy I needed to jump. Or maybe it was the nerve. Either way, I was too late.

They were so far away. I ran as fast as I could. I think. Not fast enough though, as always. Imagine that, they'd all still be alive if I had just run a little bit faster.

Damn those force fields. It would be nice just to blame all this on those confounded shields, but I suppose they were just doing their job, unlike me.

He looked so great fighting. Poised. Confident. At peace with his destiny. It was such a cheap shot. He used the hilt of his saber. It doesn't get much more uncivilized than that.

The entire Jedi Order because of one cheap shot.

At least I got to end his pathetic life. My goodness, that felt so good driving my blade through his body. I'm sure he was used and abused his whole life. I probably did him a favor…though I would have never done so consciously.

And those eyes. I will not ever be able to get those eyes out of my mind. The rage, the hurt, the anger. I never thought I'd see them again, especially not in my own apprentice.

I guess I have myself to thank for that too.

He was dying. Anakin was right. I let him die. How could I refuse his dying wish?

If the Force is in balance right now, I have been lied to.

"Train him," were the last two words out of his mouth. How could I say no?

Why did I say yes?

"You will be a Jedi – I promise." A Jedi Knight – who himself nearly wound up at  
AgriCorps once or twice – of no more than three hours made that promise. I don't think I've ever been more wrong in my entire life.

"You will murder thousands, betray the Order, and nearly kill your wife in the process. You will be a Sith – I promise."

And a wife! I allowed my own padawan to fall in love. Like master, like apprentice I suppose. But I buried those feelings a lifetime ago.

The entire Jedi Order because of love?

Maybe the Force is in balance. Or maybe Anakin was right. Maybe love is a myth.

I should have seen it coming. I should have seen all of it coming.

Starting with that kick.

I can only hope I have what it takes to save Ferus. Or perhaps that will just big the next addition to the long list of failures in the life of Obi-Wan Kenobi…or is it Darth Benn now?

I should be the happiest woman in the universe.

How often does a person get a second chance at life? Literally? To be embraced, enveloped, loved and caressed in that beautiful light, and then be brought back?

I got to see the babies from above, and my God they were so peaceful and beautiful lying there. I wanted to make them stop crying, but I think they were just scared of Daddy.

Or that monster.

But I can't even call him a monster. He saved my life.

The strange thing is, I kind of wish he hadn't. Like, he shouldn't have. I feel as if everything is not like it should be. I feel in my heart…I should be dead right now, forever watching over and taking care of Luke and Leia from the heavens.

But now they're laying here on my chest. Eyes closed, breathing softly, dreaming big dreams like their Daddy – our hearts beating in unison.

I should be the happiest woman in the universe.

I think they are going to be great Jedi in the future…if there are Jedi in the future.

We were sitting outside the other day, trying to enjoy what little nature this place has to offer. Ani sat us underneath a tree in a tiny park so the babies could lie in a patch of flandorian flowers.

Little Luke started to cry and one of the smaller flowers began to wilt.

Then Leia grinned and giggled, and the flower grew a few centimeters taller and never looked more radiant.

I wanted to smile so badly, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it.

Anakin, or whatever is left of the man I once loved, is truly trying to take care of me and the babies to the best of his ability.

Last week, he fixed up our living quarters in the Imperial Palace so they would look exactly like my home by the lake on Naboo. He even imported some of the most exotic plant life all the way from Naboo. I guess it's not that hard though when you're Supreme Commander.

And I should be happy for him I guess. He finally has everything he ever dreamed of. Power, authority…me. I'm not sure he ever loved me though. I think I was just the object of his lust, his "Angel from the Moons of Iego."

He was willing to give up everything he ever held dear to just to save me from death.

I should be the happiest woman in the universe…but I told him I wasn't afraid to die.

I just don't understand why he was always so afraid for me.

He's leaving on another "important mission" from the Emperor this morning. I wonder whom he has to kill today in the name of freedom and security. I should be used to him leaving by now.

At least I don't care anymore.

He just got finished his morning workout. The same thing he always does. 100 jumping jacks, 200 crunches, 100 push ups, 200 crunches, 100 pull ups, 200 crunches…all just to wake up. I used to love watching the light glisten off his well defined muscles when he was done.

He thinks I'm asleep. Probably because I refuse to open my eyes. He kisses me on the forehead, and leaves without a word.

And I'm sure I'm the envy of every teenage girl in the universe. Padme Amidala Skywalker, the lucky woman who gets to share her bed every night with The Hero With No Fear.

I should be the happiest woman in the universe.

Too bad I'm still dead on the inside.

Save the Jedi Order, the Grand Master could not. Blinded, he was – clouded by the Dark Side was his vision, or his own arrogance perhaps.

Lost touch with the Force, he had. In a Temple with artificial walls, on a planet with artificial skies, he secluded himself.

The true meaning of life, he forgot.

All the Jedi were gone, he thought. Until one day, while in meditation, an old friend came to him with good news.

"You will live on," he said.

Dreaming, I thought I was, when Qui-Gon Jinn spoke to me. From the netherworld of the Force, the Jedi Master traveled, and in an instant, revived, my spirit was.

The error of my ways, he showed me. With the Living Force, I was not attuned. For my mind, body, and spirit – a revival was needed.

Strange, this place is. The planet Dagobah, I knew not.

Into a larger world I entered, when off the pod I first stepped.

Alive were the skies.

Alive were the seas.

Alive were the creatures.

Alive were the trees.

And alive again, once more, was Yoda.

Through the darkness at last shines a brilliant light.

And mark the path to a magnificent future, that light does.

Ready I am, Master Qui-Gon, to begin my training.

Chapter 5

Bending time and space to travel way beyond the speed of light, the Star Destroyer _Emperor's Will_ traveled in solitude through hyperspace en route to the planet Bellassa.

As Captain Jan Dodonna walked along the catwalk of the mighty vessel's bridge, the air of confidence that surrounded the young Imperial officer invigorated all those who served under the natural born leader. Captain Dodonna looked downward to his junior officers who worked below keeping all the ship's systems in good working order, but at the same time, never made them feel as if they were being looked down upon.

"Division Officers, standby for status reports." As the Captain spoke with great authority, the Division Officers, or Div-O's as they were called, stood at attention with the utmost respect for their Executive Officer.

"Commander Pratt, report."

"Sir, the reactor, hyperdrive, and all sublight engines are working at 100."

"Very well, Commander. Lt. Gallatine, report."

"Sir, ship's defenses are operating at approximately 95."

"Ninety-five percent?" Dodonna asked. "That leaves 5 to get us all killed. What's the problem, Lieutenant?"

"Sir, the primary emitter of the ventral shield generator has been shorting from time to time, and we have tried to order the necessary parts, but Lt. Novella in Supply keeps giving us the runaround."

"Well, Lieutenant, you tell Lt. Novella that if that shield generator is not fixed by the time we exit hyperspace, he can tell me personally why he decided to risk the lives of 7500 men because he did not want to get off his lazy ass and get you those parts."

"Yes, sir."

"I expect a progress report in two standard hours. Lt. Detrin, report."

"Sir, all weapons systems are operating at maximum with no reported deficiencies."

"Very well, Lieutenant."

Ten levels below the bridge, a most ominous ceremony was taking place. Commanding Officer of the _Emperor's Will_, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Fleet, and Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader stood at the front of the battleship's main audience chamber with scores of Imperial officers standing at attention on either side of a crimson walkway. What looked to be an average stormtrooper stood at perfect attention at the other end of the blood red path.

"Commander Bacara, step forward," Lord Vader said with little to no emotion.

The clone commander walked with great poise and dignity down the length of the chamber. After all, clones took great pride in marching, since marching in formation was the greatest show of comradery and teamwork among soldiers.

"Kneel before me, Commander," which Bacara did with great zeal.

"Commander Bacara, for showing the utmost bravery in battle on the planet Mygeeto, for eliminating the traitor Ki-Adi-Mundi without question, and for showing no mercy in the name of the Empire, I shall now bestow upon you the highest award possible in the Imperial Armed Forces – the Exar Kun Medallion. Wear it with pride, for few shall ever receive it."

"I will. Thank you, my lord." Commander Bacara lowered his head, and Lord Vader placed the large medallion around his neck.

"In addition, Commander Bacara, you have been appointed the rank of Captain, and you will have the honor of fighting alongside your Supreme Commander, as you have been placed in charge of the Imperial 501st Legion, effective immediately."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Finally, Captain, upon receiving the Mark of Ventress, from this day forward, you will show that you no longer are a clone, but a leader of men, and a true patriot of the Empire. Close your eyes, Captain, and receive your reward."

Captain Bacara closed his eyes, and as the world became black, he heard the electric hum of a lightsaber being ignited, a sound with which he was all too familiar. The pain started along the right side of his face, and coursed through his entire being, as one nerve told the next how much a lightsaber blade truly hurt.

As he opened his eyes, a single tear ran down Bacara's face, almost right next to the "gift," the scorch mark Darth Vader had just given him. One would think it was a tear from pain, but undoubtedly it was a tear from experiencing the highest amount of satisfaction a clone could ever feel – for nothing brought more pride to the heart of a clone than to be called the best of the best, to be the most like the Mandalorian who gave life to the entire army, to be the most like Jango Fett.

"Captain Bacara, rise."

The coordinates provided by Ferus Olin led Obi-Wan Kenobi to an apparently abandoned warehouse in the poorer district of the capital city of Bellassa, Ussa. Although no one was visible when he first entered the dilapidated building, Obi-Wan knew this was the right place – he could still feel Ferus through the Force.

Obi-Wan turned the corner to look behind a large crate, only to find a blaster pistol pressed up his forehead.

"Your lightsaber, please."

The Jedi Knight was taken to a secret passageway underneath another crate, which led to a subbasement some three floors below the surface. The middle-aged man who "greeted" Obi-Wan sat him down on a wooden chair that had one leg severely loose. Not wanting to break the chair and seem impolite by falling on his rear, Obi-Wan used the Force to perfectly balance himself on the broken piece of furniture.

"Sorry for the rather impolite welcome, but you know, times are pretty rough these days," said the man who looked much older than his true age.

"No need to apologize, my friend. You do not know how true your statement is. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"I know. Ferus said you'd be coming. I'm Roan Lands, Ferus's business partner." Roan sat down across from Obi-Wan at a small table in a room that was barely lit.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Roan. And where is Ferus now, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all. He's tending to our…guest."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Ah yes. A rather distinguished guest, is he not?"

Roan scratched his head and paused a moment before answering. "I guess you could say that. Look, I told Ferus it was a bad move, but he said that it would be a crime to pass up an opportunity like that. So, since we're partners, I did everything I could to help."

"I see."

"You see, when Ferus and I founded The Eleven, we-"

"I'm sorry, The Eleven?"

"Oh, sorry. Ferus and I had already been working together in the security field, and when all these atrocities started to happen across the galaxy, we did not want them to happen here on Bellassa. So, Ferus, myself, and nine of our closest colleagues founded The Eleven to head the resistance movement here in Ussa."

"A noble cause to be sure, but do you think kidnapping Tarkin was wise, considering how much attention it would bring to your planet?"

Before Roan had the chance to answer, Obi-Wan was thrown out of his chair, only to be picked up and pinned against the wall by an old friend.

"Ferus, it is good to see you as well," Obi-Wan said with his diplomatic grin.

"Shut up. Who is he? Who is this Darth Vader?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, lowered his head, and took a deep breath.

"It's _him_, isn't it? It's Anakin, isn't it?"

Obi-Wan raised his head and looked Ferus in the eye. "Ferus…I'm sorry."

"I knew it!" Ferus picked up the table and threw it across the room. As the table exploded, Ferus continued, "I told you! I told you that guy was dangerous!"

No argument could be made against that statement, and all Obi-Wan could say was, "I know."

"I should have killed him when I had the chance!"

"Ferus, do not give into your anger. That will only take you down the same path as Vader."

"Oh, cut the crap, Obi-Wan. If I had killed him, the Republic would still be standing and people would not be dying by the millions across the galaxy. And don't call him Vader as if you had nothing to do with it. Anakin Skywalker was your apprentice after all."

Silence fell over the room as Ferus stared at Obi-Wan hanging his head in shame, knowing full well he had overstepped his boundaries.

"Obi-Wan, I'm – I'm sorry. I didn't mean to imply-"

"No, no. No, Ferus, unfortunately, you are exactly right. The blame for Anakin's fall should rightly be placed squarely on my shoulders, and I take full accountability for what has transpired in the meantime."

"Come on, Obi-Wan. Don't you think you're being a little harsh on yourself?"

"I could never be harsh enough to ever make myself feel better for my utter failure. That is why I'm doing everything in my power to stop Vader before more people suffer because of his hatred."

"All I can say is you are a better Jedi than I ever could have been. Perhaps I can help you find Vader and together, we can end this regime."

"There's no need to go looking, my friend. He's coming here."

Darth Vader returned to the bridge where he felt the most comfortable, and he joined Captain Dodonna as he took back control of the _Emperor's Will_. The mighty warship came out of hyperspace, and through the viewport, the command crew could see Bellassa's entire fleet awaiting their arrival.

Immediately shots were fired from Bellassa's attack cruisers, and an explosion along the belly of the Star Destroyer rocked the whole vessel.

Lt. Detrin cried out, "Sir, we've received a direct hit to the ship's capacitor banks! Our heavy turbolasers are temporarily inoperable!"

"Very well, Lieutenant. Deploy the fighters and open fire on those ships with everything we have left," Vader commanded.

"Yes, sir."

Looking down at Lt. Detrin and back up to Captain Dodonna, Vader wondered, "Captain, our shields should have been strong enough to deflect any shots from Bellassa's fleet. How did this happen?"

Without hesitation, Dodonna responded, "My lord, Lt. Gallatine informed me a short time ago of a problem they were having with the shield generator's primary emitter. However, our Supply Officer, Lt. Novella, reported that he would not be able to get the parts they needed to fix the problem until we returned to port."

"Where is Lt. Novella right now, Captain?"

"I have already sent for him, sir." Lt. Novella, small in stature and with a most conspicuous walk about him, approached the two commanders looking almost completely oblivious. "Ah, here he is now, my lord."

"I was up 500 credits at a game of sabacc. I trust this is important."

"Lt. Novella," Vader blared, "because of your lackadaisical attitude, we are no longer able to perform an orbital bombardment of Bellassa, and we now have to risk the lives of many good foot soldiers."

"Well, I'm sorry sir, but with the recent supply shortages-"

"There is no room in the Imperial Navy for people who cannot do their own jobs. Your services are no longer required or desired, Lieutenant."

With a clench of his fist, Darth Vader choked the air right out of Novella's lungs, but unlike he did with Padme, this time he did not let go. Lt. Novella fell dead to the ground for all the crew to see.

"Captain Bacara."

"Yes sir?" Bacara replied as he approached and stood at attention.

"Ready the troops."

As Darth Vader gazed through the viewport to see the battle begin to heat up, only one question burned in his mind: _How could Bellassa have possibly known we were going to attack at this exact moment?_

There was a great disturbance in the Force.

Chapter 6

Like a hive of fever wasps feeding off a thyssel tree, an armada of ARC-170 starfighters swarmed from the _Emperor's Will_ ready to devour their prey. Several squadrons of Belbullab-22's – the same make of starfighter once piloted by General Grievous – flew out of the Dreadnaught orbiting Bellassa, ready to meet their Imperial adversaries.

"Lock s-foils in attack position. Let's tumble and rumble!" exclaimed Jetwash, the red group leader, and the same clone pilot who took out Jedi Master Plo Koon over the skies of Cato Nemoidia. Although not readily apparent to some, it seemed Darth Vader enjoyed surrounding himself with the men personally responsible for killing the greatest Jedi ever to live.

The aircraft came within spitting distance of each other and opened fire – green laser bolts coming from the 170's and red coming from the 22's. On the first pass, over half of Bellassa's fighters were destroyed, while less than a tenth of the Imperials were lost. Bellassa was greatly outnumbered.

Being a peaceful planet, Bellassa only had a small fleet available for combat in orbit. Awaiting the near invincible Star Destroyer were one Dreadnaught heavy cruiser and two Corellian corvettes.

"Blue group, you have the dreadnaught. Green group, you have the corvette to the south, gold group, take the corvette to the north. Red group has home field advantage."

A series of "Roger, Red Leader," came from the other group commanders and the ARC's divided into four divisions, with red group defending the _Emperor's Will_, which the pilots took to calling "home field advantage."

Gold group descended on their target, and engaged the 22's protecting the small craft.

"I can't believe we got the Blockade Runner – it's a sitting gundark!"

"Cut the noise, Gold-4 and take out those turrets. Gold-2, Gold-3, knock out its reactor. We don't want any of these goons escaping."

"Roger, Gold Leader, we're going in.," replied Gold-2. The two ARC's descended into a vertical dive and shot right past the corvette which opened fire and managed to clip the starboard wings of Gold 2, sending it careening towards the planet's atmosphere. After getting a good distance underneath the vessel, the remaining fighter came out of its dive and looped back upward taking aim at the belly of the ship. Gold-3 let loose on his cannons and a huge explosion erupted from corvette. It would not be entering hyperspace anytime soon.

As he soared aft past the bridge of the Star Destroyer close enough to see the Captain, Jetwash heard over his comlink, "Red Leader, you've got a tutu coming in at point-65!"

Looking back over his shoulder, the team captain could see the starfighter closing in on him from above.

"I see him, Red-2.," Jetwash responded. "He's got a pretty solid approach vector. I'm going to try and shake him but any assistance would be great."

"You got it, Red Leader. I'll be right there."

Having been Plo Koon's wingmate for a good majority of the Clone Wars, Jetwash learned a thing or two about flying. His ARC-170 was basically an extension of his own being – wherever he wanted to go, whatever he wanted to do, his starfighter seemed to automatically follow suit.

Jetwash pulled wide to port and sailed back around, leading his pursuer down the length of the _Emperor's Will_, all the while doing whatever barrel rolls and various moves were necessary to avoid the laser bolts coming from close behind him. Tunnel vision is the number one killer of all star pilots – and the Bellassan chasing Jetwash was no exception to the rule. He became so focused on his target's acrobatics that he did not notice Red-2 close in right behind him. Two shots were fired, and Jetwash was free and clear.

"About time, Red 2," Jetwash said in an aggravated tone.

"Just trying to help you earn that pay of yours, Jetwash," Red-2 said with a smile.

From his viewport, Captain Dodonna watched the near-lunatic piloting one of the ARC-170's fly once past the bridge, and they almost had to sound the collision alarm. Seconds later, he watched the same craft fly past them in the other direction, and gazed in wonderment as his pursuer exploded in a breathtaking show of fireworks.

"Clones – who would've thought it?" Dodonna whispered to himself.

"Sir, corvette alpha has been disabled, but beta looks like it is maneuvering to make a jump," Commander Horn, the ship's navigator called out. "Do you wish to engage?"

Dodonna panned the entire arena, and thought momentarily before responding. "No, do not engage the corvette, Commander. The snubfighters should be able to render it immobile shortly."

"Yes, sir. Do you wish to hold?"

"Hold, Commander Horn? Where is your sense of adventure? The rebels on Bellassa have committed a terrible crime by kidnapping an Imperial Governor. I have my orders from Lord Vader himself. All ahead full, Commander. Five degrees to starboard. Let's take that dreadnaught on the port side."

"Yes, sir! All ahead full, five degrees starboard!"

Dozens of shield technicians – after obtaining the necessary parts from the Supply Department and its new Div-O, Lt. Qent – worked feverishly to fix the ventral shield generator as the _Emperor's Will_ approached the Dreadnaught _Freedom Belle_. Although the heavy turbolasers were still out of commission, the _Venator_-class Star Destroyer still had numerous medium turbolasers, proton torpedoes, and laser cannons locked, loaded, and ready to open fire. The two gods of war pulled alongside one another.

Captain Dodonna turned to Lt. Gallatine. "You may fire at will, Lieutenant."

"Yes sir!" The weapons officer paused, turned to his computer screen, and pressed the comlink button, "All batteries, on my mark…fire!"

Anyone except for those poor souls on board the _Freedom Belle_ would have been downright impressed by the sheer firepower of the _Emperor's Will_, but when one is on the receiving end of such a relentless onslaught, he tends not to admire the weapon used by his grim reaper. Both warships fired with their entire arsenals, but although most ships would turn tail and run from a Dreadnaught, the _Freedom Belle_ could never compete with a Star Destroyer at point blank range. The cannons of the heavy cruiser ceased firing, and its engines ceased operating.

"Well done, men," Captain Dodonna announced. "Energize all port and dorsal tractor beams, and prepare the boarding party."

In the Star Destroyer's briefing room, Captain Bacara explained the plan for the upcoming ground assault as the rest of the 501st listened attentively. Bacara energized the room's holoprojector, and a 3-D view of the city of Ussa and the surrounding areas appeared.

"Alright, men. Here's what we're dealing with. Ussa is the capital city of Bellassa with a population of roughly three million. The city is situated around seven lakes, which we will use to our advantage. We do not expect a massive resistance, but we are not taking any chances on this one. For this mission, our Supreme Commander was gracious enough to supply us with 5 AT-AT's, 10 AT-TE's, and 7 gunboats. Three hundred of you grunts will be going down and –", Bacara saw Darth Vader approaching the room out of the corner of his eye, "501st , atten-hut!"

The Legion of stormtroopers stood to attention as the Dark Lord of the Sith entered and took a stance behind Bacara at the front of the room.

"Carry on, Captain. I am here merely to observe right now."

"Yes sir. Take a seat, men." As the soldiers sat back down, Bacara couldn't help but notice that Darth Vader's attire had changed – for the better, he thought. Vader had turned in his robes for a Navy uniform. The Supreme Commander had his form-fitting outfit personally tailored – it was a standard officer's uniform, except it was jet black and he still hung his lightsaber from the left side of his belt. His rank insignia was the same as a Grand Admiral, except he had one extra column of blue and red-gold bars on each side to set him apart. In addition, he wore the new emblem for the Empire as his metallic collar devices. _That's what a leader should look like_, Bacara thought.

"This attack is comprised of three basic elements. The first vehicles to land will be the AT-AT's at the insertion points seen here. Upon landing, they will begin shelling the city from afar to take out their shields and heavy artillery. Next, the gunboats will be deployed from low in the atmosphere, and take a position on the lakes surrounding the city. Their primary objective will be to keep any of these womprats from escaping. Simultaneously, we will land the AT-TE's which will create a tight perimeter and begin advancing into the city."

"Now, most of these forces are diversionary in nature. The destruction of Ussa's military is a secondary goal. Our primary goal here folks is to locate Governor Tarkin, get him to a safe extraction point, and get him the hell out of there. As you can see here, his distress beacon was last sent from deep in the industrial sector. One platoon of jet troopers will pick a point nearby –"

"No, Captain," Vader interrupted. "That will plan will not work."

"I'm sorry, sir. Go ahead."

"Thank you, Captain." Vader turned off the holoprojector, faced the soldiers, and crossed his arms. "Recently, Emperor Palpatine set up the Jedi Crimes Commission, and Inquisitor Malorum was assigned to this sector. Inquisitor Malorum has informed us that the leader of the resistance movement on Bellassa known as The Eleven might be headed by a Jedi. As you all know, every single Jedi is an enemy of the Empire, and must be eliminated. However, Bellassa is unaware that we have this information, so they cannot be tipped off, or this Jedi might escape. Only one man under the cover of the shadows can go in and get this done. I will go alone to infiltrate The Eleven, rescue Governor Tarkin, and execute this Jedi."

Bacara appeared worried. "Sir, are you sure that's a good idea?"

Vader turned to Bacara and smiled. "Your men executed Order 66 flawlessly Captain, but from this day forward, any Jedi who dares defy the Emperor will die by my blade alone."

A holographic image of Captain Dodonna appeared on the projector. "Excuse me, sir."

"Yes, Captain?"

"The Empire has control of the heavens, my lord. You may proceed landing the troops."

Chapter 7

"I have a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan Kenobi said as he looked out a small window on the uppermost floor of the run down warehouse that had become home to the small group of rebels known as The Eleven.

"Have no fear, my old friend – for once everything is going as planned," Ferus Olin, former Jedi Knight and leader of The Eleven, replied.

Arms crossed in great concern, Obi-Wan turned around to face his old colleague, "How is that possible? Bellassa's fleet has undoubtedly been destroyed already, and by the looks of it, they have begun landing their troops on the outskirts."

"Like I said – exactly as planned."

Obi-Wan was taken aback and almost disgusted by the words coming out of Ferus's mouth. He seemed to be willing to risk the lives of a million innocent people for nothing.

"You see," Ferus continued as he picked up a DC-15 blaster rifle off the deck and began to disassemble it for cleaning, "I don't give a flying murglak about this Tarkin fellow. Dirty Governors are a credit a canister these days in case you haven't noticed."

"So why hold him in the middle of a heavily populated metropolitan area? That's an awful lot of collateral damage you're risking."

Ferus took out an old rag and began to scrub down the rifle. He stopped to look up at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, for the information I have, I would risk a thousand Ussa's."

"What in the stars could be so important?"

Reaching into his pocket, Ferus pulled out a tiny holoprojector and tossed it to Obi-Wan. "Take a look for yourself."

Energizing the device, Obi-Wan began to gaze at the small spherical object with a reddish hue that appeared just centimeters over the projector. "Almost looks like a moon. What is it?"

Ferus smiled, "It's a space station."

Raising an eyebrow, Obi-Wan asked, "A space station? How do you know this?"

"Well let's just say The Eleven has some pretty good connections." Ferus picked up the barrel of the rifle and began to polish it. "We were able to crack the codes which encrypted the information on that datapad, and that space station is part of an operation codenamed 'Death Star'. It has the firepower to take out anywhere from a bulk cruiser all the way to something the size of a planet."

"Impossible."

"That's what I said at first too, but when we looked at the specifics, it all works out."

"That's madness. But anyhow, if that were true, for a project of this magnitude, I'm sure the Empire has that information stored in a hundred different locations."

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? Looking into the files though, it seems the engineer of this whole crazy scheme is a bit crazy himself. Bevel Lemelisk is his name, and this guy is so paranoid that he kept everything about the project secret – even from the Empire – until it was completed. Unfortunately, Tarkin somehow found out about it, and tortured Lemelisk until he gave up the goods. We just got lucky. We managed to intercept Tarkin's convoy right before he was to make the jump to Coruscant – excuse me - Imperial Center. After that, the plans just seemed to fall into our hands, as if it were the will of the Force."

Obi-Wan was utterly overwhelmed. "Hmm…Well, I have found that it is usually bad to try to figure out what exactly is the will of the Force, but this certainly is an amazing chain of events."

Ferus put down the blaster parts. "Obi-Wan, that hardly seems like something the Jedi I used to know would say. Please don't tell me you've lost your faith in the Force. Even I haven't done that. I just knew I wasn't cut out to be a Jedi."

"You are very wise indeed, Ferus. Although what happened to me on Mustafar shook the foundations of my beliefs, my beliefs are supported by a force a thousand times stronger than durasteel, so they can never be truly broken."

Ferus smiled once more, "That is good to hear then."

"So you are using Tarkin as bait then."

"You've got it, Master Obi-Wan."

"But how pray tell do you plan on getting those plans off Bellassa?"

"Need you ask? I think there's only one man left on this planet with the ability to get off this rock."

Obi-Wan's eyes grew to twice their normal size, "You're joking."

"You know I've never had a great sense of humor, Obi-Wan. After we found out how much attention we got when we captured Tarkin, I knew if I contacted you that you could help us."

"So you're using me then?"

"Master, that's ridiculous! But do you really want this sort of thing in the hands of madmen like Palpatine and I'm sorry to say, Vader?"

Before Obi-Wan could answer, the foundations of the warehouse began to quiver, and what seemed to be an earthquake caused the entire building to stagger. Peering out the window, the two men knew exactly what it was.

An explosion obliterated the facility across the street, and debris flew right over the heads of the two warriors.

Obi-Wan turned to Ferus who simply asked, "For democracy?"

From the cockpit of an AT-AT, Captain Bacara, now wearing an officer's uniform, watched as his men advanced rather smoothly towards the city as Ussa. Bacara was still adjusting to his new role, not because he did not care for leadership, but because it was uncomfortable for a clone to be wearing a completely different outfit than the rest of his brothers. He felt somewhat out of place.

Commander Effex reported from the frontlines over comlink, "All men are in position, Captain."

"Very well, Commander. Our artillery has weakened their defenses. All troops debark for ground assault."

"As ordered, sir!"

From the bellies of AT-AT's and the backs of the AT-TE's, the hundreds of stormtroopers feverishly waiting to fulfill their job assignments poured out one by one and systematically charged the city.

"For the Empire!"

As they ran guns blazing, laser cannon fire continued to shoot over their heads from the war beasts lingering behind them. This was every stormtrooper's dream – or so they were told by their superiors.

About 200 hundred meters from the edge of Ussa, the stormtroopers were stopped cold by Ussa's security forces that were very well entrenched, creating their own perimeter around the capital. Laser bolts were fired from both sides, but the Imperials were not able to make any decisive hits, while the Bellassans' efforts were starting to become quite successful.

Unfortunately for Bellassa, skill is often no match for numbers.

"Sir, we're bogged down here! Where is that air support, Captain?"

"Jetwash apologizes for the delay, Commander. He was a little preoccupied, but he should be flying over right…," Effex heard the roaring engines of the ARC-170's, "now."

Proton torpedoes streamed out of the 170's with deadly accuracy, and after only two flybys, Bellassa's forces were cut down to ten percent of their original strength.

_War is such a beautiful thing_, Bacara thought as he watched in awe at the Empire's awesome military might. "You may proceed, Commander."

"Happy hunting, boys," Jetwash called from his comlink.

Shadows, being the complete absence of light, have long been considered the darkest entities in the known universe, but no energy in the universe can ever be considered darker than that of a Dark Lord of the Sith. Darth Vader slithered from shadow to shadow, masking his presence in its entirety. Foot soldiers of The Eleven patrolled the streets of Ussa, but not one of them posed a threat to Vader. After all, they couldn't even see him.

He killed them simply for pleasure.

One soldier seemed to choke on air.

Moments later, another was picked up by the wind and impaled on a flagstaff.

One man was struck by lightning from a storm that didn't exist.

And for no reason, two soldiers, who had been best friends for their entire lives, decided to draw their rifles and shoot each other at point blank range.

Fifty-two men died in twenty minutes by causes which could only be described as unnatural.

Darth Vader found his target – the warehouse from which Governor Tarkin's distress beacon was last transmitted. Drawing upon the Force, he jumped onto the roof, but the ventilation ducts were too small to enter. Igniting his sapphire blade, Vader cut himself a hole into the rooftop and descended into the building.

The place seemed truly abandoned. There was not a soul in sight. But…

There was a disturbance in the Force; a presence he had not felt since…

"Good to see you again, Anakin."

Vader once again energized his lightsaber and quickly turned around. He couldn't believe it.

Ferus ignited his crimson blade. "Or should I call you Darth?"

Chapter 8

It was bound to happen, as if Fate or the Force would have it no other way.

Some said Anakin Skywalker and Ferus Olin were equals.

Some said Ferus was a far greater Jedi than Anakin ever was; while others said Ferus was never a match for Anakin.

And quite possibly, all those statements were true.

Yet one thing remained certain, it was an impossibility on all levels to believe that Darth Vader and Ferus Olin could ever co-exist in the same universe.

"I should have killed you a long time ago."

"Kill the Chosen One? A lofty aspiration, indeed."

The knights circled each other, eyes locked, and lightsabers at the ready. The irony could not be missed as Vader still wielded his blue blade, while Ferus seemed to enjoy having his red saber.

"I hope you've been practicing your saber techniques since you left, Ferus. I'd at least like some form of a challenge today."

"You'll get more than a challenge, you traitorous wretch."

Ferus charged the Sith Lord with everything he had, but obviously he was out of practice, and Vader's powers had more than doubled since their last encounter. The former Jedi would need more than luck if he was to emerge victorious – that is, stay alive today.

_He's toying with me_, Ferus thought as he swung at Vader from every angle, while the Sith blocked his every attempt with ease. _What's worse: he's putting on a show of it!_

Ferus swung straight across, while Vader leaned back just enough to dodge the blade. Ferus swung down diagonally down to the right, and Vader merely rolled to the left. Ferus tried to jab his blade straight into Vader's heart, and Vader did a back flip, landing 5 meters back.

Like a rocket, Vader's lightsaber soared from his hand and went right through Ferus's left shoulder, rendering that arm all but useless. After passing through Ferus's body, the lightsaber shot straight up and came back down to return to Vader's hand.

Vader jumped straight at Ferus and forced him back as he swung at his adversary, slicing at him from every direction. Ferus only had one arm to wield his sword, and he was doing all that he could just to block Vader's blade from landing that finishing shot.

Ferus could see the rage in Vader's eyes. He had seen it long ago, but not to the extent he saw today. But he knew deep down in his soul that this day would eventually come.

Vader was completely focused. He could have ended Ferus's life at any time, but he was enjoying the experience too much to let it end so soon.

Drawing upon the Dark Side, Vader ripped the lightsaber right out of Ferus's grip, and elevated his foe 3 meters in the air. Vader kept Ferus's saber, and ascended his own, levitating it right in front of Ferus. Using the Force, Vader ignited the blade and positioned it right at his neck.

"I would train you as a Sith if you were worth the effort," Vader taunted, "but I find your skills with a lightsaber and ability to use the Force to be seriously lacking. So I'll just kill you instead."

"Why don't you quit with the melodrama and just go to hell, you self-righteous prick?"

Before he even knew why he was screaming in pain, Ferus Olin was wishing his life was already over. The blue lightning had come Vader's fingertips, and he was already experiencing the hell of which he just spoke.

And then it stopped, leaving him virtually lifeless, sting hanging in the air by nothing.

Vader had more hell planned for him.

"But before you die," Vader smirked as his eyes began to glow, "I've got a bit of confession I feel I need to make, and since dead men tell no secrets, I feel I can finally trust you, Ferus."

Ferus would have responded, but he lacked the energy.

"Remember that lightsaber you fixed for Tru? On Korriban?" Vader turned Ferus upside down and lowered him until they were eye to eye. "Believe it or not, you fixed it perfectly. I was actually impressed. But I couldn't let you get the glory that day, now could I?"

As blood ran down his face and down to the floor, Ferus weakly replied, "What are you talking about?"

"Well, let's just say after you finished, one or two minor adjustments were made to the saber without you guys knowing. I'm sorry Darra had to die; it was really supposed to be Tru – that backstabbing lowlife." Vader got right in Ferus's face and grinned, "But you leaving the Order just made it all worthwhile."

"Sithspawn!" Ferus did not know where the energy came from, but he found what he needed to Force push Vader all the way across the room.

After hitting the far wall, Vader fell to the ground and Ferus ran at him, his heart filled with an uncontrollable rage. Ferus called upon the Force and brought down a massive durasteel stanchion, which landed right on Vader's legs, pinning him to the floor.

Ferus picked up his saber, energized the beam, and swung straight down at Vader's neck.

The Dark Lord of the Sith would have lost his head that day, if it were not for the blade of his former master.

"Obi-Wan," Ferus said in disbelief.

"I can't let you kill him, Ferus," Obi-Wan responded coldly. "If you kill him, you will become no better than he is."

A tear actually came from Ferus's eye. "You can't be serious. Obi-Wan, please!"

"Drop your sword."

"You're with him, aren't you? Like master, like apprentice, eh? Fine, I'll just have to kill two Sith today."

"Don't make me do this, my old friend."

"Go for it."

Darth Vader smiled. Darth Benn was all his now.

Obi-Wan pushed his enemy's lightsaber off of his own, and the two dueled furiously, but with a grace and elegance that could not be denied.

There were no fancy moves or astonishing acrobatics, just sword fighting at its finest.

But instead of giving him focus, Ferus let his anger blind him, and he became sloppy, so none of his swings were even close to hitting their mark

Obi-Wan Kenobi, however, was as calm and cool as if he were meditating in the Room of a Thousand Fountains.

The great Knight imagined he was fighting Darth Maul again, and just as he did with his old enemy, Obi-Wan jumped over Ferus, and as Ferus turned around, Obi-Wan sliced him right through the midsection. The Sith Lords watched as Ferus Olin fell to the ground in two pieces.

Obi-Wan walked peacefully over to Vader and used the Force to raise the beam off his former apprentice and current master.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he leaned Vader against the wall carefully.

"I am now," Vader smiled, "thanks to you."

Chapter 9

"Nice threads."

"Nice arms."

"Thanks. The folks on Polis Massa were nice enough to lend me a hand after our little…tiff, shall we say."

Former Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, standing over the body of formerly intact and breathing Ferus Olin, helped his former padawan, Darth Vader to his feet in the warehouse that was formerly the home of the rebellious organization known as The Eleven.

"I'm sorry it had to come to that, but I guess I owe you one now, eh Master?"

Swallowing his pride and nearly choking on every bit of it, Obi-Wan humbly replied, "Oh no, it is you who are the master now, Lord Vader. But nevertheless, you are very welcome."

"I guess I should thank the Force for your impeccable timing."

"Yes, well," Obi-Wan began as he turned and walked a small distance away from his master, "when you said you were headed to Bellassa, I thought I needed to prove myself to you, so I came as quickly as I could. Not quick enough though, I suppose."

"How long have you been here?"

"I arrived just moments ago, Master. Our connection through the Force led me to this dreadful place, but I believe the man you are looking for is right in the next room."

"Governor Tarkin?"

"That's who he claimed to be, at least."

"That's wonderful. Did he say if he had any information on him still?"

Benn raised an eyebrow, showing the greatest amount of ignorance possible, "He did mention plans of some sort, but he said Ferus took them from him when they ransacked his convoy. Are these plans important?"

"Nothing of any significance, Benn. I will have my men search for it. It must be here somewhere. Still, I'd say our mission here was a success. This will make the Emperor very happy."

Benn turned back to Vader and paused a moment, "The Emperor, does he…know of my continued existence thanks to your graces?"

"No, and he can't, I'm afraid. In fact, the great Sith after whom you were named, Darth Bane, established the rule of two. To keep the power in the hands of few, there can only be two Sith at a time. One master, one apprentice."

"I see, but if you are his apprentice – and not that I am not thankful for your kindness – but how can I too at the same time be your apprentice?"

Vader drew upon the Force and snatched up Ferus's lightsaber, igniting it and admiring its crimson glow. "Poor craftsmanship overall, but it'll do until I get the time to build my own." Attaching the sword to his side, Vader walked over and sat next to Benn who was resting on some small wooden boxes. "I'll be honest with you, Benn. As always, I realized you were right. Palpatine is an evil man, but I needed him for one thing, and that was to save Padme. He did that already."

"And Padme, how is she now?"

"Couldn't be better," Vader smiled. "But now that she's fine, I have vowed to destroy the Emperor. With your help, we can rule the galaxy together with kindness and compassion."

"That sounds wonderful, Master, but how do you plan to do this? Palpatine has the entire Empire in the palm of his hand."

"Luckily what's his is mine too. But all this will happen in good time, Lord Benn. For now, I need to make sure those plans are found, and I need to return to Coruscant for the Imperial Palace Presentation Gala."

"And what shall I do?"

"Continue to lay low. We cannot have my master discovering what we plan to do. Go to the planet Tatooine and await further instruction. I will contact you when the time is right."

Padme Amidala Skywalker had just gotten out of the refresher when she heard a knock on the front door to her suite in the Imperial Palace. Little Luke was crying from his crib in the babies' nursery, but luckily Leia was still sleeping soundly. Padme picked Luke up and began to pat him on the back as she answered the door.

For the first time in many weeks, a smile crept onto Padme's face, "Bail!"

Padme welcomed Senator Bail Organa with a loving hug and immediately invited him in.

"Padme, it is so good to see you again. The Senate has been quite a somber place in your absence. After your departure a couple weeks ago, we all feared the worst."

"Oh, thank you, Bail, but I'm fine really." The two Senators walked over to the couch in the living quarters, "Please have a seat. How have you been?"

"All things considered, I suppose I cannot complain." Bail looked down at Luke and rubbed him on the back. "Brehu is doing better as well, but you know, she still has the same issues from time to time."

"Aw, well please give her my warmest regards. And please tell her she's more than welcome to come over and help me with the twins whenever she so desires."

"I will, and thank you. Not to beat a dead bantha, but you look a little under the weather. Are you sure you are feeling alright?"

Padme got up and gently walked around the room, rocking Luke back and forth every step of the way. He was finally back to sleep. "To be honest, I do feel pretty sick, but it's nothing physical, I assure you."

"Recent events are troubling you, I assume?"

"Yes, of course," Padme turned to Bail, "but it's more than that. You'll never believe who just paid me a visit."

"Who?"

"Emperor Palpatine."

Bail stood up in great disbelief, "Palpatine? What in the stars could he possibly want from you at a time like this?"

"I wish I knew Bail. Ever since I had Luke and Leia, and since my husband is gone all the time, he just comes over constantly…just to see how I'm doing, he says."

"That is very strange, Padme."

"'Strange' is an understatement. He makes me feel so uncomfortable and…ill. When he leaves, all I can do is vomit. I find it hard to believe his visits are altruistic in nature."

"What do you suppose he is up to?"

"Again, I wish I knew. I'm sorry, I can't give you all the details just yet, but I promise I will as soon as the time is right.

"No worries, my dear. You take all the time you need."

"Thank you, Bail. If you'll excuse me, I think this little one is ready to go back to bed."

"Of course."

After laying Luke in his crib, Padme returned and she and Bail sat down on the couch once again.

"I don't know how to say this, Bail, but I think I should resign as Senator."

"Resign? That's ridiculous. If there's one person who this…Empire needs, it's you, Padme."

"Maybe at one time, but not anymore."

"Do you think it's a conflict of interests, being married to the Supreme Commander?"

"Partially, but mostly it's because…I don't think I can trust myself anymore."

"How so?"

"After I had the babies, something…strange happened, and I haven't been myself ever since."

"Well, post-partum depression is a well documented affliction. I'm sure-"

"No, it's more than that. It's like, Palpatine has some sort of control over me. I've been having these dreams, these visions, and I just feel like I'm going crazy. I've been having these impulses, to hurt myself, the twins, Anakin…"

Bail got up and began to pace back and forth. "That's disturbing, to say the least. Have you talked about this with Anakin?"

Padme closed her eyes and shook her head. "Quite frankly, Bail, I wouldn't tell Anakin if he were the last person in the universe. He's not the same man I married three years ago."

"Things are that bad then?"

For some reason, Padme felt the urge to grin, "Worse. If it weren't for Luke and Leia, I'd be hiding on some place like Tatooine right now just to hide from that monster."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well, if there's anything I can do to help, please, don't be afraid to ask."

"Oh, there will be plenty you can do to help, but not just yet."

"I look forward to it. Will you be at the Gala later?"

"Sadly, yes. How could the First Lady of the Empire afford not to be?"

"Understood. I'll see you there then?"

Padme smiled, "I look forward to it."

Returning to his shuttle with Governor Tarkin by his side, Darth Vader walked along the streets of Ussa, which in mere hours looked as if it were the unfortunate victim of years of civil war. As some stormtroopers stood at attention on guard, others burned the bodies of those who had fallen in combat, while others still lined up and systematically executed any other persons suspected of insurgency.

As he approached the landing pad, Vader looked up to see an old recruiting poster that had been erected during the height of the Clone Wars. At one time, along with the picture of the great warrior Anakin Skywalker, it proclaimed, "Hero With No Fear."

It now read, "He'll Make You Know Fear."

Vader snickered and casually boarded his shuttle.

Chapter 10

Lord Vader escorted Governor Tarkin into the now complete throne room of Emperor Palpatine. Governor Tarkin gave a proper bow as Darth Vader took a knee at the foot of the Emperor.

"My lord, it is a pleasure to once more be in your magnificent presence," Tarkin said with a smile that oozed malevolence.

"Such a sweet tongue is not necessary, Governor. Your deeds for the Empire speak for themselves. Lord Vader, rise."

"Yes, Master."

The Emperor turned to Vader, "Did everything go as planned on Bellassa?"

"As you can see, Master," Vader said as he motioned to Tarkin, "we believe the mission to Bellassa was a decisive victory for the Empire. The terrorists known as The Eleven have been eliminated along with their leader, former Jedi Knight, Ferus Olin, who died by my blade alone."

Palpatine leaned forward, "And what of the plans for the Death Star?"

Vader's lip quivered ever so slightly as he began to speak, "We were unable to locate the plans, my lord, but we have begun a full search of Bellassa and the surrounding systems. We will not rest until those plans are once again in the hands of the Empire where they belong.

Leaning back in his throne, the Emperor paused a moment.

"Governor Tarkin, leave us."

"Yes, my lord," Tarkin replied as he bowed, did an abrupt about-face, and showed himself out of the room.

"Master, I assure you," Vader pledged with a shaky voice, "the Death Star plans will be found as soon as possible."

"Lord Vader, Sith deal in absolutes," which made Vader immediately think of Obi-Wan's words on Mustafar. "'As soon as possible' does little for our cause. Tell me, my young apprentice, what assignment were you given before you left for Bellassa?"

"To rescue Governor Tarkin and retrieve the Death Star data, but you must understand-"

"The only thing I understand, Lord Vader, is that the Supreme Commander of the Empire could not accomplish a simple task and," Palpatine continued as he raised his hands in front of him, "such failure is not tolerated."

Vader's eyes bulged one second before he realized what was coming, and one second later, he was on the ground, writhing in agony. "Master, please!" Vader screamed, but the blue lightning coming from Lord Sidious was unrelenting.

As the smoke rose from Darth Vader's entire body, Emperor Palpatine calmly said, "In the future, Lord Vader, I should hope that you do not return until the job is done."

"Yes…Master," Vader replied as he struggled to his knees.

"Jar Jar!"

Padme knew she was no longer right in the head when she actually got excited at receiving a visit from Naboo's Senior Representative.

"Please come in. How are you?"

"Mesa so glad to see yousa in good health, Padme, and I'd be busting with happiness to see yousa little ones."

"Of course, my good sir," Padme said as she put her arm around Jar Jar's waist. "They're sleeping like angels in the nursery."

Jar Jar followed his longtime friend to where Luke and Leia were resting, and as he watched them dream away in their side-by-side bassinettes, he looked tremendously proud, as if he were their own uncle seeing them for the first time.

"Oh, wow," Jar Jar whispered, "Desa gonna be bombad Jedi like Daddy, no?"

But before Jar Jar even realized what he had said, Padme burst into tears, and put her head on Jar Jar's chest as she hugged him tightly.

"Mesa so sorry, milady, mesa no mean to-"

"No, it's not your fault, Jar Jar. You've been nothing but kind and gentle ever since we first met. If all men were like you, this universe would be a much happier place."

"Mesa glad yousa tinkin' dat, Padme, but mesa tinkin' da Gungan ladies no agree with you on dat."

Padme laughed and smiled as she looked up to Jar Jar, "You're a good friend, Mr. Binks. I'm glad I got the chance to know you. Come on, let's let these guys sleep. I'll make us some fresh, hot Kopi tea."

"Dassa grand idea for certain, milady."

After fixing their tea, Padme brought the beverages on a small metal platter and served her guest as the two sat on the couch.

"If I know you as well as I think I know you, Jar Jar, you didn't come over just to check on us, did you?"

"Yousa mighten be sayin' dat."

"What's wrong?"

"Mmm, dissa tea is berry berry tasty."

"Jar Jar," Padme said with a smile but as seriously as she could.

"Well, mesa not know how to besa sayin' dis, so mesa just say it. Naboo no likin' yousa bein' a Senator and married to da Supreme Commanda. Desa askin' for your resignation."

Padme gently put down her cup, and although she was able to maintain her composure, her worst fears had finally come true. Just three years ago, while in her lake retreat outside Theed, she remembered telling Anakin, "If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go…", and now she realized she should have listened to her own words. Never for a moment though did she think that things would have ended up anything remotely to the way they are today.

"Mesa so sorry for yousa, Padme. Please be believin' me, mesa tried to convince dem dat yousa more dan capable-"

"No, I know Jar Jar," Padme interrupted as a tear ran down her cheek, "I'm sure you did everything in your power on my behalf, and I appreciate that."

He had finally done it. He finally took away everything she ever held dear.

No. At least she still had the kids.

"But da Queen is askin' dat you return to Naboo, so yousa can help with da new domestic security policies. Wesa be honored if you could come back and provide yousa grand leadership in dissa matter."

"The Queen is a fair and just person, and I will greatly consider her offer. Thank you, Jar Jar, you've-"

Padme was interrupted by the slam of the front door. She and Jar Jar stood up as Vader rushed into the living room.

"Ani, mesa so-"

"Leave, Jar Jar. I must speak with my wife."

"Of course, milord. Pleasa tink on mesa offer, Padme."

"I will, Jar Jar, and again, thank you. Have a good day, Representative Binks."

Jar Jar bowed to both Skywalkers and showed himself to the door, leaving all but silently.

"That was rude," Padme said as she turned away from Vader and began to clean up the tea.

"What offer?"

"Do you care?" Padme replied without facing her husband.

"Of course I care. You're my wife."

Padme turned around, "Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure my marriage certificate reads 'Skywalker', but do you even recognize that name anymore?"

"That name no longer means anything to me, Padme."

"Well it means something to me!"

"Skywalker was the name of a foolish slave boy from Tatooine, but now I've been liberated."

"Liberated from what?" Padme asked as she put down the cups and walked back over to Vader. "I fell in love with that slave boy from Tatooine, but I'm sorry that doesn't mean anything to you."

"That's not what I meant, you know that."

"So what did you mean? I used to think I was an intelligent person, but I guess I'm missing your point entirely."

"Please Padme, I don't want to argue," Vader said as he put his hands on Padme's shoulders.

"Don't touch me," Padme replied as she ducked down enough to free herself of his hands, before turning around to walk away once more.

Any semblance of happiness washed away from Vader's face, "You should not talk to your husband like that."

"Or what?" Padme asked as she got right in her husband's face. "What are you going to do? Kill me, like you did the rest of your loved ones?"

Vader backhanded Padme, but even as she wiped the blood from her lip, she held her head high.

"Padme, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Not half as sorry as I am. Goodbye, Anakin. I'm leaving."

"Padme, please! Don't go, we can work this out."

"Someday, maybe. I love you, Anakin, but right now, I can't be with you. I'm taking the babies, and the Queen of Naboo has asked that I return to help with setting up their new policies for domestic security. If you need me, that's where I'll be."

"Will you at least stay for the Gala tonight? Everyone's expecting you to be there."

"Well, I guess the rest of the world will have to learn disappointment like I have," Padme said with a sarcastic grin. "Oh, and by the way," Padme continued as she started walking toward the nursery, "I lost my job today – thanks for asking."

Vader stood in silence as he watched his wife walk out of the room, and quite possibly, out of his life.

Chapter 11

Moonglow. The most exotic, delicious fruit that the planet Wabash has to offer. The scent of this forbidden fruit alone is enough to make a man kill for a single bite of this sweet indulgence. Yet once he takes that first bite, his euphoria is short-lived, as the toxins in the fruit begin to do their fiendish work. Within a minute, he is paralyzed. Within two minutes, boils form all over his body. And within three minutes, his white blood cells think his body itself is the enemy, and the resulting effect is an unintentional suicide.

To many, Imperial Center was the planet Wabash, and Imperial Palace was its moonglow. Yet to speak such blasphemy would undoubtedly result in an unintentional suicide as well.

Hundreds of the galaxy's most lethal toxins, in the form of senators and local officials, had gathered in the Grand Ballroom to attend the presentation celebration of the Imperial Palace – the most elaborate display of Imperial power. The Grand Ballroom was indeed a sight to behold, with its intricate chandeliers, precious artwork, and gold-encrusted everything. Its beauty was almost enough to forget the fact that Darth Vader had killed countless young padawans and Jedi Knights in that very location only months earlier.

Missing such an event would be a sure-fire way to commit political suicide, so even those who could not stomach the new regime – including Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan – were forced to put on a happy face and partake in the festivities for a few hours.

There were those on the other end of the character and integrity spectrum also, including the Chagrian, Mas Amedda, who had just recently been appointed as Grand Vizier to Emperor Palpatine, and the notorious Wroonian, Baron Papanoida, whose actions after the Battle of Coruscant had solidified him as a friend of the Empire.

Conspicuously absent from the royal engagement was First Lady of the Empire, wife to Supreme Commander Vader, Padme Amidala Skywalker. Word that she had returned to Naboo to assist in setting up their new domestic security program had not yet spread, and there were many interesting whisperings as to her whereabouts from "Vader keeps her locked up" to "a rogue Jedi killed her while she was taking the twins for a walk in the park." The Imperial Palace had not yet spoken on her behalf.

Mas Amedda stood at a podium at the front of the room, standing directly in front of a large portrait of Emperor Palpatine, conveniently painted in his "younger days," that is, before his little encounter with Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I please have your attention. First, I want to thank you all for attending this grand celebration. I believe you all will agree with me that this magnificent Imperial Palace has exceeded our every expectation, and may it stand for a thousand generations! Now…all rise and bow before your Supreme Commander, Lord Vader!"

As Darth Vader entered the room, every heart in the ballroom stopped for a moment. Some stopped because they looked in awe at the man who ended the Clone Wars, the "Hero With No Fear," but more hearts froze simply out of fear, as if the poor soul to whom they belonged could see their own death unfolding right in Vader's eyes. Still wearing his new military uniform, Vader approached the podium and Mas Amedda immediately stepped aside.

Darth Vader could not stand these affairs. He would rather fight a thousand droids with only a lightsaber as his ally rather than having to pretend he actually enjoyed being in the same room with despicable beings such as Baron Papanoida and Governor Tarkin.

"Good evening, friends of the Empire. I come to you tonight with good news. I have recently returned from the planet Bellassa, where a rebel insurgency was quickly halted, and the Empire now holds complete control of the system." The ballroom erupted in a furious applause, not out of joy, but out of obligation.

"But the Empire is not just about military might, although it is that might which keeps us safe, and free. The Empire is also about finding new worlds, and bringing to those worlds all the freedoms and benefits the Empire has to offer. I would like to introduce to you tonight two lovely young ladies, who together, will be leading such a project – the biggest humanitarian effort in galactic history. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Captain Daala, and Ambassador Ysanne Isard."

Captain Daala and Ambassador Isard walked down the crimson carpet with the highest amount of dignity and authority, which was most impressive to all those who watched them, considering their youthful appearance.

Ysanne Isard had a pale complexion with jet black hair, except for the white streaks that usually lined her beautiful face. She had stunning eyes, with one blue eye and one red eye. Isard's father, Armand Isard, was already a director of Imperial Intelligence, and probably had more than a little to do with his daughter's new position, but Ysanne did not need any help securing her own power, as she was already proving to be unmatched in information gathering and aggressive diplomacy.

Captain Felice Daala had only graduated from the Academy two years ago, but the strains placed on the Republic Navy during the Clone Wars had already forced her into battle, and she quickly excelled in combat, leading to promotion after promotion. A 24 standard year old Naval Captain was almost unheard of, and a female Captain of that age did not exist, until Daala came along. An awe-inspiring brunette, Captain Daala commanded her men brilliantly by building a strong rapport with those who served under her, and utilizing their strengths in the best ways possible.

Vader gave a curious smile to the two women as they took a place at his side.

"Now, to explain what these brilliant young minds will be tasked with, I present to you none other than our leader of this glorious Empire, Emperor Palpatine."

The public officials once again bowed, and admired the most powerful man in the known universe, yet some wondered how a man of such apparent frailty could come into such power.

Darth Vader stood aside as his Master took the podium.

"Thank you, Lord Vader. It warms my heart to see all of you hear tonight, and for the reasons we are here. The Empire has brought peace and justice to the galaxy, and this Imperial Palace is just a small example of the glories we can accomplish if we all work together."

"Tonight, I bring wonderful news indeed. Captain Daala, who will command the Star Destroyer _Katana_, will take along 200 Dreadnaughts and explore the farthest reaches of space. She, along with Ambassador Isard, will lead a mission known as the Outbound Flight Project. Together, they will discover worlds unknown, and to those worlds, they will extend an open hand from the Empire, offering to them all the freedoms and privileges that make us strong."

"The Dreadnaughts, utilizing the most advanced slave circuitry, will be linked directly to the _Katana_, eliminating the need for separate crews. Instead, they will carry with them all the supplies and technology needed to improve the civilizations which will surely embrace the Empire as it seeks to watch over and protect them."

"May the Force be with them as they expand the Empire, and bring freedom and security to those worlds who have none….Enjoy your evening."

A thunderous applause ensued, mostly because no one was allowed to drink while the Emperor spoke. The ballroom segregated into smaller cliques, and Vader was forced to go to each one of them and mingle with the officials.

As he approached the group of Baron Papanoida, Senator Wes Renvil of Corellia, and newly elected Representative Saun Be of Kamino, Vader passed three children who were dancing in a circle and singing a song that had been all the rage recently.

_Death to all the Traitors,  
A Fire in the Temple,  
Sabers, Sabers,  
They all Fall Down!_

Vader cringed as the kids all pretended to take a lightsaber blow directly to the gut and fell on their sides. The children broke into a hysterical laughter, got back up, and started to sing once more.

The urge to vomit came over Lord Vader, although he wasn't exactly sure why.

"Ah, Lord Vader, you are looking stellar tonight, if I do say so myself," the Baron said smugly.

"Thank you, Baron, but such pleasantries have never impressed me," Vader responded coldly.

Papanoida laughed, and put his hand on Vader's shoulder, "So what they say about you is true. You are a no nonsense kind of man, Lord Vader, and I can certainly appreciate that. Although I did hear your new role has scared off the beautiful Mrs. Skywalker. Now that's not true, is it?" Papanoida asked with a devilish grin.

As the Baron began to sip his Cambrian wine, Vader drew upon the Force just enough for Papanoida to gag on what he was drinking.

"Better watch that vintage, Baron. People have been known to choke on it and die in the past. It would be a shame if that happened to you. Enjoy the festivities, gentlemen."

Baron Papanoida wiped the wine off his face and expensive outfit as Vader smoothly walked away. "Nasty sithspawn," he muttered to himself.

Interrupting a conversation the Emperor was having with Senators Bail Organa and Mon Mothma, Vader politely said, "If you'll excuse us, Senators, I need to speak with our illustrious Emperor."

"Of course," Senator Organa replied.

Returning to his throne room, the Emperor sat as Darth Vader kneeled before him. "You may rise, my friend. What is it?"

"I have my concerns about this Outbound Flight Project, my master."

"What concerns do you have, Lord Vader?"

"Is it wise Master to have such an important mission led by two women? I do not think they have what is needed to be successful with such a daunting task."

"On the contrary, my apprentice, they have exactly what is needed. You see, Lord Vader, the humanitarian efforts of the Project are merely a front, and a…feminine touch is precisely what we need for that front."

"So there is more to this project then?"

Palpatine gave his infamous half-smile, "There is always more, my very young apprentice. Sly Moore, my aide for many years, will be accompanying the mission, and her job will be known only to Ambassador Isard."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You do not know this, but Moore is Force sensitive. Her job will be to find all those who are also Force sensitive, and hold them until they can be dealt with appropriately."

"But all the Jedi have been destroyed, my master."

"Your line of sight is much too narrow. Order 66 took care of all the Jedi traitors, but there are still those out there who have the ability to learn the ways of the Force. We cannot allow anyone to become a Jedi. The Outbound Flight Project will be the best means to end the Jedi once and for all."

"Yes, Master," but as Vader spoke those words, he could not help but think about what plans his master could possibly have for Luke and Leia.

Chapter 12

The isolation was eating at his soul from the inside. When he was a Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi rather enjoyed solitude, for it gave him the opportunity to think, to ponder, to dream. But now he cursed it for the very same reasons.

He had become a Sith, or that was his ruse at least, but at what point does a lie become the truth? He had studied the holocrons, he had listened to his teachers, and of course, there was always Master Yoda's teaching about starting down the Dark Path…

But this was completely different, or so he hoped. And prayed. And prayed. And prayed. If he had not pretended to become Vader's apprentice, he would have surely been vanquished, and then what hope would there be for the universe? Master Yoda could not do it alone, if he was even still alive.

His own actions made him sick to his stomach. The thought alone of merely pretending to be a Sith Lord would have been incomprehensible only months ago, but now he was getting good at it…maybe too good.

_Forgive me, Ferus._

The twin suns beat down on the sands of Tatooine with such a vengeful zeal, stepping foot outside one's home would be a sure sign of madness. Benn – who cringed at his new moniker but was regretfully getting used to it – could not believe he actually listened to Vader's orders and exiled himself to this desolate godforsaken planet.

"Go to the planet Tatooine and await further instruction. I will contact you when the time is right." Those were the words Vader had used on Bellassa, and that was the last time he had heard from his Master. Was his own former padawan just toying with him? Did he even intend to contact him? Or was that just a way to take him out of the equation?

He shouldn't be here. He should be on Coruscant. He had left Padme and the twins alone with those demons, and Force only knows what harm had come to them already, and what Palpatine had in store for the Skywalker family. For all he knew, their Sith training had already begun.

_Forgive me, Padme._

Yet worst of all, he knew that through his recent actions, he had made Vader's accusations all true. He was a failure. A complete, utter, undeniable failure. His own arrogance had blinded him into thinking the Jedi Order was unbreakable, that he and his fellow Jedi were invincible, that Anakin was actually the Chosen One.

He had but one mission in life. As his own Master died in his arms on Naboo, he promised that he would train Anakin Skywalker to be the Chosen One, so that he might one day destroy the Sith and bring the balance to the Force.

He had but one mission in life, and he failed.

_Forgive me, Qui-Gon._

"Do not ask for my forgiveness, Obi-Wan, for it is your own soul that was bartered for nothing in return."

The chills rain down Benn's spine, and the goose bumps extended to every fingertip.

"Master!" he cried out as he jumped up from his meditative position and began frantically searching his humble dwellings for his deceased Master. The sweat poured from every gland on his body, and his heart raced, not out of excitement, but out of sheer morbid dread.

If Qui-Gon could talk to him, he could also see him, and that means he had to know what his apprentice had done.

"Why such surprise, Obi-Wan? For one with such faith in the Force, you of all people should know immortality is rightly the final destination of all Jedi."

There was a time when Obi-Wan would have given the clothes off his back to hear Qui-Gon's voice just one more time, but now it haunted him. Qui-Gon was torturing him in a way only he would know how.

"Master, please! You must understand!" Obi-Wan screamed as he paced back and forth, constantly turning around and running into his very few home furnishings, hoping desperately to find the source of Qui-Gon's voice.

"What must I understand, Obi-Wan? I should think a padawan would be much more excited to see his master return from the netherworld, especially when there is no one else to keep you company in such a horrendous place."

"It's not that, Master, it's just," Obi-Wan stopped as he accidentally ran into the small chest that housed Qui-Gon's old lightsaber, which he had kept ever since he had used it to slay Darth Maul all those years ago. Obi-Wan picked up the saber, and its emerald blade seemed to ignite on its own. Benn's eyes grew large as the sword flew from his hands and floated in mid air right before him.

"What I do not understand, Obi-Wan," the bodiless Jedi Master continued, "is why you insist on calling me 'Master' when another has taken my place. And this lightsaber," he said as the blade once again retracted, "it's definitely the wrong color for you," Qui-Gon concluded as the hilt flew across the room and landed in the corner.

"Please don't do this to me, Master," Benn pleaded as he fell to his knees and tears began rolling down his face. "You know why I had to do what I did. There was no other choice."

"No other choice?" Qui-Gon asked as a brisk wind began to circle the room. "No other choice!" he asked again as the wind lifted Obi-Wan into the air. "NO OTHER CHOICE! How dare you say such a thing to me? To the man who gave his own life attempting to destroy the Sith?" Obi-Wan was thrown down to the ground and he hit hard as the wind began to subside. "I risked everything, and lost my life in the process. You risked nothing, and the only thing you lost was your soul."

"Master, please, what can I do to make things right? I admit, I was wrong, but now I want to fix what I've done. Please, just lead me back to the light….Master?"

Obi-Wan opened his tear filled eyes and looked around, hoping with all his heart that Qui-Gon would give him the help, the guidance, the hope he needed to put his life back together, but all he gave him was silence.

And in his new solitude, Darth Benn sobbed uncontrollably.

Chapter 13

Being a Dark Lord of the Sith wasn't nearly as exciting as Vader thought it would be, if a man such as the former Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker even thought of such things. Most of his time was spent on board his self-imposed prison, the Imperial Star Destroyer _Emperor's Will_. Having one's own command ship would be more than any normal person could ever ask for, but of course, Lord Vader was anything but normal. In his mind, he should still be liberating worlds under Separatist oppression, saving the lives of those in harm's way, and giving hope to those who have none. But then again, Vader was no longer in that line of work.

However, once in a triple blue moon of Naboo, that slave boy turned demigod truly enjoyed the particular line of work he was in now.

"Lord Vader," the chrome-plated protocol droid designated ND-109 said as he entered his master's stateroom, "Jozef Sienar of Sienar Fleet Systems is here for his appointment with you."

"Thank you, Indy. He is three minutes late – send him in," Vader said coldly as he closed a small holograph of his wife and stood up behind his large desk.

The Sienar rep promptly entered Vader's chamber, and immediately gave the Supreme Commander a formal bow, out of respect or perhaps fear, but either emotion was certainly in order. Jozef Sienar was over two meters tall, and had a very muscular build. He was in his late forties with a wife and two beautiful almost grown children, but that did not stop him from having a very solid military posture, having served over twenty years in the Republic Navy as a pilot before retiring to be a Chief Engineer for his family's corporation.

"Lord Vader, it is a pleasure to finally meet you," Sienar said sincerely as he extended his hand to shake Vader's.

"Likewise, I assure you," Vader replied straight-faced.

"I had the honor of serving with your former teacher I believe, Obi-Wan Kenobi, on a mission to Elrood about five years ago. He was a great-"

"Traitor," Vader quickly responded with an intimidating grin. "Like all the other Jedi. Have a seat, Mr. Sienar."

Jozef swallowed hard as he sat down at Vader's desk. "Of course, Lord Vader. And please, call me Jo."

"Mr. Sienar will do fine," the Sith Lord said as he sat down. "If we were friends, that would be another story, but the head of the Empire unfortunately does not have time for such luxuries."

"Understood, my lord. I am very excited to show you what I have brought today. I think you will be more than pleased."

"We shall see, won't we?" Sienar did not know how to answer, if he even should. "Please, go on."

"At the request of His Excellency, Emperor Palpatine, Sienar has graciously designed a new starfighter, designated as a _Vader_-class fighter, just for you." Jozef pulled out of his pocket a small imager and pushed a button, showing a miniature holograph of the ship to which he was referring.

"Hmm, shows promise. Continue."

"My pleasure, sir. The V/I-1 fighter has taken the body design of your previous starfighter, keeping its sharp angles at the front of the fighter, with the spherical cockpit at the rear. This gives you great sight and maneuverability while fighting, while at the same time it holds you snug in your seat, as we have thrown in the latest model of inertial compensator. But what makes this particular model great is we have combined the chassis of your old ship that was designed by KDY, and combined it with the four bladed wings of our new prototype series, the Interceptor. That design not only provides a tougher hull to protect you, the pilot, but it also gives the vessel a much greater top speed of 110 MGLT."

"Impressive."

"Thank you. I personally worked diligently on that aspect of the V/I-1, because I knew a man such as yourself demands and deserves the highest quality of flight capability."

"Such pleasantries are not needed, Mr. Sienar. And the armaments?"

"Well, as you can see here, Lord Vader," Sienar continued as he pointed to the holographic representation, "at the front end of the top two wings, you have your standard laser cannons, for which we also included a highly efficient cooling system, giving you an increased rate of fire for an increased amount of time. The bottom wings we changed up a little bit, and we equipped them with ion cannons, in case you needed to disable your target as opposed to destroying it."

"Not likely," Vader said, very much enthused, "but I do like having the opportunity to do so. What's this directly below the cockpit?"

"That's where it gets good. We actually had to increase the size of the cockpit – don't worry, only about 5 - but we included a decent amount of proton torpedoes, which you see right there under the cockpit, and if you look here, at the aft end of the ship, we armed the V/I-1 with 8 seismic charges, with enough power to cause earthquakes over an entire city."

"So one man can cause the extinction of an entire populace, is that what you're saying?"

Sienar hesitated, not knowing whether that was a good thing, or a bad thing, "Well, yes, more or less, I guess you could say that."

"You should have mentioned that sooner," Vader replied, at last sounding somewhat pleased. "Where is this fighter now?"

"Docking bay A1-08," Sienar answered as the two men stood up.

"Good," Vader said as he shook Jozef's hand. "Give me about twenty minutes to check it out, and I'll give you my decision."

"I look forward to it," Sienar replied, lying through his teeth. For he had heard numerous times, if Lord Vader ever got displeased, the man who made him so usually ended up dead, or at best, severely maimed.

Nineteen minutes passed, which seemed like nineteen years for Jozef Sienar, upon which time, Vader re-entered his office, grinning from ear to ear.

"Ship looks great. What do you say we take it for a little spin?"

"Uh, sounds good. Shall I wait here?"

"Of course not," Vader smirked as he put his arm around Sienar's shoulder. "You can fly my old Jedi starfighter. We'll see how the two compare."

The two fighters flew out of the Star Destroyer, and following Vader's orders, put a good distance between themselves and the command ship. Besides the patrolling fighters of the _Emperor's Will_, they were all alone.

"Okay, first test, Jo," Vader called out over his ship-to-ship comlink, "the speed test. Come up right next to me, port side, and we'll see who's got it where it counts."

"Yes, sir," Sienar called back, wondering why he was suddenly Lord Vader's "friend."

The two starfighters approached to within meters of one another, and Vader happily called out, "Alright, Jo…punch it!"

If there was one thing in the universe Vader thrived on, it was speed. Because at its very root, speed meant power, and Vader loved power. Ever since he began his career as a podracer on Tatooine, the thrill of the race turned out to be an intoxicating sensation for Vader, and besting his competitors, whether they be Sebulba or Jozef Sienar – well, there was no feeling quite like it.

And in this race, Sienar didn't have a prayer. Vader got to their finishing point, a nearby asteroid, almost three seconds before the creator of the ship in which he was flying.

"By the stars," Jozef said in amazement, "I don't know how you did it, but even I can't believe how fast you made that thing go. I figured the race would be a lot closer than that."

"Beginner's luck, I guess," Vader said with a cockiness that transmitted loud and clear. "Now, let's test this thing's shields. I want you to come at me head on and when you get point blank, unload on me with everything you have."

"Sir, I must protest," Sienar replied with a shaky voice. "The V/I-1's shields did have to be slightly reduced in order to-"

"Jo."

"Yessir?"

"Just do it."

"Yes, sir."

Sienar did just as Vader requested, and as he charged the Dark Lord of the Sith, he fired upon the fighter with the Jedi starfighter's complete armament, and upon impact, he saw a fantastic explosion followed by a huge boom, the force of which almost caused his own ship to break apart. But when the smoke cleared, he saw Vader's vessel altogether intact, and still charging him at an extremely high speed. Desperately trying to avoid a deadly collision, Sienar veered hard left and missed Vader's fighter by mere inches, all the while the Sith Lord stayed right on course.

Moments later, after finally catching his breath, Sienar frantically called out, "I-I don't believe it. That onslaught should have wiped you out instantly!"

"So you fired on me knowing it would obliterate me?"

"But sir, you ordered-"

"Not a very friendly thing to do, Jo. I thought we were much closer than that. After all, you did serve with my former Master."

"Sir, I was only doing-"

"Relax, Jo," Vader jokingly said with a smirk that could be heard over the comlink, "I'm only kidding. Of course you were just following orders; that's what you get paid to do. Luckily for me, I have no one to give me such orders."

_Except for the Emperor, you no-good lapdog_, Sienar thought to himself.

Yet sadly for Jozef Sienar, no thoughts can be kept private when in the presence of a Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Interesting point of view you have there, Jo."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Nothing. Okay, buddy – last test. I want to see how good this thing does in a dogfight."

"Come again, sir," Sienar answered with great concern.

"Sorry, I guess I wasn't clear. I want to see how good this thing does in a dogfight. So, here's what I want you to do. I'm going to try to shoot you down, and all you have to do is live. Live for three minutes, and you can go back to Sienar and tell them the Empire will take five V/I-1's. That's a pretty good contract for you, I'd say."

"Lord Vader, you can't be serious," Sienar said as he attempted to nonchalantly distance his fighter further and further away from Vader's.

"Dead serious. Oh, I did forget to mention, I did make a few minor adjustments to the craft when I checked it out in the hangar, which is why it's performed so well thus far. Don't worry, that shouldn't put you at too much of a disadvantage though. Let's roll."

The question has often been asked: What does a man think about when he knows he is about to die? Jozef Sienar had no idea how he gotten himself into this situation. He had loyally given the Republic twenty years of his life, and now planned on serving the Empire with the same level of dedication. He was generally a good man. He was a loving father, a devoted husband, and was becoming somewhat of a religious man as of late. But for whatever reason, fate had picked this moment in time to be his last, and the only thing he could think of as he looked down to a picture of his wife, Janel, and two girls, Nadine and Melina, was simply…_I love you_.

Vader returned to the _Emperor's Will_, happy as a wampa in winter, and sat down at his desk, after motioning for his protocol droid to follow him into his office. "Indy, would you please contact our representative at Sienar, and tell him that the Empire regrets to inform them that Jozef Sienar died tragically while demonstrating their new product, but we will gladly take ten V/I-1's from them in memory of their lost associate?"

"Right away, sir," the droid said as he left the room.

"Thank you," Vader said with a smile, realizing that being a Sith Lord did actually have its rewards…from time to time.


End file.
